Portal : Different
by Authors03
Summary: Dua orang yang begitu mirip tapi dari tempat yang berbeda dan memiliki karakter yang juga berbeda. Bagaimana jika mereka bertukar tempat dan bertemu dengan lelaki dan kehidupan yang berbeda pula? / "NA-RU-TOO!" / Yang ini terlihat sedikit lebih cantik / "Ok, jadi kau bukan Hinata?" / "Tolong aku"
1. Chapter 1

"Hm aku tak yakin ini permainan yang bagus, Hinata." Lelaki bersurai kuning mengatakan keraguan pada ide gila sang sahabat.

"Kau sangat penakut, Naru. Apa kau sungguh yakin permainan ini akan berhasil? Hahahaha! Kau sangat lucu." tawa gadis yang dipanggil Hinata menggema di ruangan.

Permainan yang di panggil 'Portal' yang ingin Hinata mainkan.

Penjelasan singkatnya permainan ini bisa membuatmu muncul di tempat lain. Hinata mengetahui permainan ini dari salah satu situs internet dan yah hanya iseng-iseng saja untuk mencobanya.

Peraturan pertama untuk memainkan game Portal ini adalah diperlukan ruangan yang berisi tak lebih dari tiga orang.

Salah satu membakar selembar map dan jikalau sudah tersisa salah satu gambar negara, mereka harus mengenggamnya dengan cepat dan boom

Semoga berhasil.

"Aku tahu itu tapi ayolah kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang mau memainkan hal seperti ini dan satu hal lagi apa kau tahu betapa berharga map di tangan itu?" Naruto memberi jeda. "Itu punya nenekku, dia akan membakarku hidup-hidup kalau dia tahu kau dengan sengaja membak."

"Aaaa aku masih 10tahun Naru, aku harus melakukan ini karena diriku terus saja memaksa..." sela Hinata membujuk.

"Terserahlah, kau'pun takkan menurut kalau ku larang." Naruto mengalah, tak berniat berdebat.

"Nah gitu dong baru Narutoku."

Plaak

Pukulan kuat mendarat di lengan Naruto hingga membuatnya mendesis.

"Aw! Sakit bego!" kadang temannya ini sungguh menyebalkan. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan berteman dengannya selama 10 tahun ini?!

"Bodo! Nah sekarang bakar ini." Hinata menyerahkan selembar map di tangannya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di lantai.

"Kita benar-benar kurang kerjaan." ucap Naruto sebelum melakukan apa yang Hinata pinta.

Permainan ini cukup membuat Hinata berdebar karena sangking bersemangat.

"Bawa aku... Bawa aku..." bibir munggil Hinata terus mengulang kata-kata "Bawa aku..." di saat kertas map itu mulai terbakar di hadapannya hingga semakin kecil dan semakin kecil dan Naruto melepas peganggannya pada map tadi.

Grap!

Genggaman tangan Hinata membuat api di kertas yang hampir terbakar habis itu padam.

"Su..."

"Saya menolak, saya tak mau menikah dengan yang mulia!"

.

.

.

"Na... Hm Ke Sun-

DEG!

-Na-Na-Naruto!" mata Hinata terbuka sempurna saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bukan Naruto yang ia lihat melainkan seorang lelaki tak jauh di depan.

"Naruto!" ia terpekik tanpa sadar berharap siapa yang ia panggil segera menyaut tapi tak ada.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Portal : Different

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Different by Authors03

Romance/Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read thanks.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Mulut Naruto terbuka dan semakin terbuka lebar.

Apakah seorang gadis baru saja muncul di hadapannya menggantikan Hinata?

Lihat pakaiannya.

Sekali lihat saja Naruto tahu kain itu bukan kain murahan dan tak bisa dipakai sembarangan orang. Ya itu yang ia tahu karena pakaian gadis ini begitu mirip dengan beberapa cerita sejarah yang ia baca.

Keluarga kerajaan.

"Saya menolak, saya tak mau menikah dengan yang mulia!"

"Tidak tidak!" Naruto menggeleng cepat membuat gadis tadi mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk.

DEG!

"Hi-Hi-Hinata?!" Naruto merasa hampir memuncratkan rasa terkejutnya pada apa yang BARU SAJA IA LIHAT.

"Siapa kamu?!" gadis itu memundurkan dirinya dengan memasang kuda-kuda siang.

"Tidak tidak" nafas Naruto tak teratur karena sangking terkejutnya, seolah ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Ka-kau bukan Hinata!" tapi mereka begitu mirip.

Meski yang ini terlihat sedikit lebih cantik dari Hinata.

.

.

.

"Lancang sekali sang Hime berteriak di hadapanku!" lelaki yang awalnya terduduk itu, berdiri sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dan langsung menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Oh tidak." Hinata mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. "Tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin..." ia menghela kasar nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri tapi ia tetap saja panik!

Tidak tidak! ini tak mungkin. Kau takkan bilang permainannya berhasil'kan?

"Haaaaaaa! Narutooooo tolong!" Hinata berdiri dan berlari pergi tapi dengan sialnya ia malah terpleset di langkah ke dua.

"NA-RU-TO!"

"Pengawal, tangkap dia!" seru lelaki yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan sombong-menurut Hinata.

"Tidak ini salah! Tolong aku!" Hinata memberontak ketika dua orang berpakaian prajurit menangkap kedua lengan kecilnya dan menyeretnya ke tempatnya tadi.

"Bawa Hime ke kamarnya dan pastikan dia tak kemana-mana."

.

.

.

"Siapa kau?!" karena syok, membuat Naruto bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Saya yang seharusnya bertanya." Naruto baru saja menyadari meski mereka menggunakan bahasa yang sama, terdapat perbedaan di nada. Gadis ini berbicara dengan nada yang dalam.

"HINATA MEMAINKAN PERMAINAN BERNAMA PORTAL YANG IA LIHAT DI INTERNET DAN TAK BISA KUPERCAYA AKU MENGATAKAN KALAU ITULAH YANG MEMBUAT KAU DI SINI DAN HINATA." Naruto terdiam. Nafas beratnya membuat beberapa kata tadi terasa sangat melelahkan.

"Astaga." Naruto berpikir keras. Bagimana dengan Hinata? Di mana dia dan apa yang terjadi dengannya? Panik dan takut memenuhi setiap inci tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya tak bisa tenang sama sekali.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Hinata sayang."

Pemikiran Naruto buyar saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara itu?

"Oh tidak." Suara ibu Hinata membuatnya semakin panik. Bagaimana cara menjelaskan hal ini?

"Jangan berani menye"

"Kau harus bantu aku. Hana-san tak boleh tahu ini." Sangat beruntung ini adalah kamar Hinata, jadi apa yang Naruto pikirkan adalah mengubah gadis ini menjadi Hinata.

Ya, itu ide yang sangat bagus.

.

.

.

"Hikssss bagaimana ini!" Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Mereka terus mendesak ingin keluar.

"Huaaaaa setidaknya kau bisa hp!" marahnya frustasi saat hp ditangannya tak menyala karena kehabisan baterai. Meski tak ada jaminan hp ini bisa digunakan tapi setidaknya hanya inilah harapannya untuk bisa menghubungi Naruto.

"Huaaaa bagaimana ini?!"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Setelah banyak nya hal hm udh selesai akhirnya mungkin bisa aktif lagi disini

Tapu sebelumnya mohon maaf mungkin cerita sebelumnya masih ga tahu kapan dilanjut tapi ya semoga fic ini bisa menggantikan.

Hmmm semoga suka

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar dan terima kasih

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

"Masuk ibun-mama."

Pintu terbuka dan wanita yang mengetuk pintu tadipun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

15.21

"Halo Naruto. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sapanya dengan senyuman manis, seperti biasa. Ia sangat senang dengan adanya Naruto yang selalu menjaga putri tercintanya ini.

"Hana-san, kami hanya sedang err oh Hinata em em." Naruto tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata hingga membuatnya berpikir keras. Keringat membasahi kening dan punggungnya. Mengapa susah sekali mencari alasan?

"Kami hanya sedang bergosip haha iya gosip." Hanya inilah alasan yang bisa Naruto pikirkan beberapa menit kemudian, berharap semoga Hana-san tidak curiga.

"Pakaian apa ini? Mengapa berserak di lantai?" Hana mencoba memungut gaun berupa kain berwarna keemasan yang ia lihat di lantai tapi Naruto memungutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aaa ini Hinata yang beli. Untuk pajangan." Jawab Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Ia sungguh berharap gadis yang tengah duduk manis di atas kasur itu tak berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Akan sangat tak lucu ketika wanita ini panik karena tahu anak gadisnya hilang entah kemana.

"Iyakah? Itu terlihat mahal?" Hana menaruh curiga saat Hinata yang ia tatap tak kunjung bersuara. Lihatlah tatapan bingung dan gayanya yang terasa berbeda, aneh? Auranya membuat piyama beruang di badannya terasa sangat mewah.

"Aaa sedang ada diskon besar-besa"

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?" Hana mendekat dan membelai lembut surai indigo Hinata, ia cukup khawatir meski ia yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja karena Naruto selalu menjaganya.

"Tidak ib-mama, say-a...ku hanya lelah." Hinata terbata-bata, ia berusaha berbicara menggunakan kata-kata yang Naruto katakan meskipun ia lupa kalau ia harusnya menggunakan kata Ibu bukan mama ataupun Ibunda.

Meski kurang percaya akan alasan Hinata tapi Hana tak berniat memaksa putrinya untuk menjawab, "Oke kalau begitu, ibu tak mau mengganggumu, istirahatlah." Jawab Hana yang kemudian langsung melangkah keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, Naruto."

"Terima kasih, mama."

Klik

Pintu tertutup, langsung membuat Naruto bernafas lega. Apapun yang terjadi, sebaiknya jangan sampai ada yang tahu soal ini. Naruto tak mau masalahnya tertambah rumit. Lagipula bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kejadian tak terduga seperti ini?

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kamu berjanji untuk menjelaskannya kalau saya membantu kamu." Gadis itu menuntut jawaban dan juga janji Naruto untuk menjelaskan. Ia juga termasuk salah satu yang binggung di sini.

"Akupun bingung untuk menjelaskannya!" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya, frustasi. Ia sungguh tak bisa berpikir jernih. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah pada bagaimana dengan Hinata?!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Portal : Different

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Different by Authors03

Romance/Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read thanks.

Chapter2

.

.

.

"Apa kamu benar-benar menolakku?" Kepala Hinata terangkat, menatap lelaki yang entah sejak kapan masuk dan berdiri di depannya yang terduduk di bagian bawah kasur king size.

"AKU BAHKAN TAK TAHU SIAPA KAMU!" pekik Hinata frustasi. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk diganggu. Sungguh, ia pusing, sangat pusing saat ini.

Bukan lagi soal bagaimana ini bisa terjadi tapi bagaimana caranya kembali?

"Rambut perak dan lihat tatapanmu itu. Kau terlihat sangat menyebalkan!" marah Hinata menunjuk menantang wajah putih lelaki tadi dengan ibu jari.

Grap

Lelaki itu mencengkram jari yang menunjuk wajahnya, "Sampai segitu, kamu menolakku hingga membuatmu bersikap seperti ini?" ada sedikit raut kekecewaan di sana. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah gadis ini, berubah...

"AKU TAK MENGENALMU! APA KAU DENGAR ITU?! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata menarik tangannya secara kasar tapi tetap saja tak bisa terlepas. Tarikan kasar Hinata tanpa sengaja membuat matanya bertemu mata putih itu, meski singkat tetap saja mata yang ia lihat membuatnya berdigik ngeri. Auranya menakutkan tapi ini Hinata. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa mengerti apa arti tatapan itu.

"Harusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku karena telah membawamu ke sini. Kamu kira seberapa banyak perempuan seberuntung dirimu?." Ia melanjutkan, "Hanya satu, kamu Hime." Ia akui, ia mencintai gadis bermata bulan ini. Gadis sebatang kara tapi dia berbeda dari gadis lain. Gayanya yang sudah bak seorang putri terhormat dan juga cantik dan lembut tapi lihat dia sekarang. Apa dia sengaja bersikap seperti ini hanya karena menolak lamarannya? Ia bahkan membawanya ke istana dan menjamunya dengan layak tapi lihat dia sekarang. Seolah tak mengingat kebaikannya selama ini dan bersikap kasar.

"Tanya sendiri jawab sendiri! Menyebalkan! Aku tak peduli lepaskan aku!" Hinata mencoba menggigit tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, tangannya terlepas.

"Dayang akan segara mengganti pakaianmu dan kamu akan makan malam bersamaku." Ia baru sadar Hime-nya memakai pakaian yang aneh.

"Tak mau! Aku gak mau titik! Kau dengar itu hah?!" teriak Hinata memastikan lelaki menyebalkan yang baru saja melangkah pergi, mendengarnya.

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti di dekat pintu kamar. "Toneri Osutsuki, Raja dari Kerajaan Bulan ini dan panggil aku, Yang Mulia. Kalau saja kamu lupa." Ini bukan pengenalan tapi terdengar seperti ancaman kalau saja Hinata terus meneriakinya tanpa adab.

Klik

Pintu emas tertutup setelah Toneri keluar.

"Aku Toneri bla bla raja dari bla bla panggil aku bla bla" Hinata mengulangi ucapan lelaki yang mengaku bernama Toneri dengan nada mengejek tapi kemudian ia malah terkejut sendiri.

"Ehm apa dia baru saja bilang raja?"

?

!

.

.

.

.

"Ok, jadi kau bukan Hinata?" yang diajak bicara mengangguk kecil. Ini sudah cukup menjelaskan kalau tak ada lagi yang bisa di ragukan. Yang terduduk di atas kasur di sebelah Naruto ini bukan sahabatnya, Hinata. Dia hanyalah mirip dengan Hinata. "Benar, saya bukan Hinata." Jawabnya yakin.

Setelah keduanya tenang, mereka memulai percakapan.

"Em mari kita mulai menjelaskannya dari pengenalan. Semua selalu dimulai dari sana." Naruto menggatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku Naruto dan siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang mulia memanggil saya, Hime." jawabnya dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Tapi tunggu!

"HIME?! Yang mulia?" tanya Naruto terkejut, "Maksudnya apa?" Jangan bilang gadis ini sungguh dari keluarga kerajaan.

"Orang tua saya sudah meninggal. Suatu hari saya bertemu dengan Yang mulia dan beliau membawa saya ke Istana. Yang mulia memperlakukan saya dengan layak tapi baru saya ketahui dibalik semua itu, Yang mulia ingin meminang saya, itu terjadi tepat pada siang hari tadi di mana saya tiba-tiba muncul di sini." Satu hal lagi yang berhasil membuat jiwa Naruto hampir meloncat keluar dari badannya. Betapa syok ia mendengarnya.

"Kau bercanda..." Komentar Naruto tak percaya. Ini seperti dongeng, mustahil. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia tidak percaya? Lihat bukti sebesar ini. Tak ada alasan untuk ragu.

"Beliau masih muda, begitu hebat dan juga tampan tapi beliau suka memaksa. Kadang ketika beliau tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik, beliau akan bersikap kasar. Karena itu, saya menolaknya." Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Aku benar-benar tamat." Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya berharap segara menemukan jalan keluar atas masalah ini. Cerita barusan membuatnya semakin khawatir. Bagaimana jika Hinata dalam masalah? Bagaimana jika dia dipaksa menikah? Bagaimana jika dia dikasari?

Tapi dari semua itu, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Hinata?

...

"Bisakah saya bertanya?" gadis yang mengaku dipanggil Hime bertanya.

"Ya tentu saja tanya apa saja." Jawab Naruto cepat.

"Bisakah saya pergi berjalan-jalan?" tanyanya berharap.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Jawab Naruto aneh. Apakah seorang Hime tak boleh berjalan-jalan?

"Ah itu bagus, di Istana saya tidak di izinkan kemana-mana."

"Hinata akan menangis."

"Maaf?" pendengaran sang Hime melewatkan suara kecil Naruto.

"Dia akan menangis kalau saja tak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau." Dan ini cukup membuat Naruto semakin merasa gila.

Umur mereka sudah 18 tahun tapi Hinata sangat suka bersikap layaknya anak kecil. Manja dan egois.

"Dan yang paling beliau tidak sukai adalah perempuan tanpa tata krama." Bagus, satu lagi kabar baik haha.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah dayang tidak memberimu perawatan wajah? Wajahmu terlihat lebih jelek dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu." Kata-kata yang lebih dari berhasil membuat kening Hinata berkerut. Meski terdapat sedikit humor di sana tapi apa yang Hinata yakini adalah orang ini baru saja menghinanya.

"Jelek! Jelek! tapi tetap saja kau memaksa menikahiku!" jawab Hinata dengan suara berteriak. Kalau saja tak dipaksa, ia bahkan tak mau duduk dan makan dengan lelaki menyebalkan ini. Sok dingin, sok keren!

"Memaksa?" Toneri mengulum senyum sebelum kembali melahap makanannya menggunakan sendok dan garfu emas.

"Melihat sikapmu begitu membuatku marah tapi kamu terlalu menggemaskan." ucap Toneri tapi kau pikir itu lucu hah?! Hinata tak merasa itu adalah pujian!

"Aku mau pergi." Hinata berdiri, memilih mengabaikan Toneri. Ugh! Gaun ini menyebalkan. Apa dia pikir Hinata adalah karakter Princess Disney sampai ia harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?!

"Tidak boleh. Hari sudah gelap, kamu tidak diizinkan untuk pergi."

"Bodo amat!" Hinata memukul meja kaca di depannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei lepaskan!" tapi belum dua langkah, dua pengawal yang sentiasa berdiri di belakang, menangkapnya. Apa mereka di sini memang untuk selalu menangkapnya? APA MEREKA TAK ADA KERJAAN LAIN?!

"Ugh!" Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Toneri yang meraih dagunya dengan cara menggeleng tapi Toneri malah menahan wajahnya agar terus menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Sialan" Hinata tak bisa menghindari tatapan Toneri karena kalau ia lakukan, Toneri menekan dagunya dengan kuat dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Bantah aku sekali lagi dan aku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya, Hime." ancamnya masih berusaha bersabar tapi itu cukup membuat wajah menyebalkan Himenya tadi menjadi normal.

Hinata akan berkata jujur, wajah Toneri saat ini terlihat sangat menakutkan dan ia tak suka itu!

Tapi itu hanya untuk sesaat. Wajah normal yang Toneri perhatikan berubah.

"Huaaaaaaa Naruto! Dasar kau iblis jahat! Emang pantas kau ditolak! Kau kasar sekali pada perempuan! Tolol!" marah Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bahkan Narutopun tak berani bersikap kasar padanya tapi lelaki ini sangat menyebalkan. Mentang-mentang saja Raja, dia bersikap seenaknya!

Toneri membeku. Apakah Himenya baru saja menangis seperti bayi? Ini mengagetkan. Ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Pengawal, besok pastikan kamu panggilkan tabib ke sini." Ucapan ini tanpa sadar membuat air mata Hinata berhenti mengalir.

"Tabib? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata bingung dan kepo.

"Hime, apakah kamu sakit?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu terlihat sangat aneh dari siang tadi." Toneri cemas tapi Hinata masih terlihat bingung, sibuk mencari di kepalanya apa arti kata 'tabib'.

.

.

.

.

"Iya, jadi besok kau harus ikut aku ke sekolah. Kau harus menjadi Hinata dan tak boleh ada satupun yang tahu kau bukan Hinata." Naruto memperjelas ucapannya setelah menjelaskan apa itu sekolah.

"Tapi saya penasaran. Adakah tempat yang dinamakan sekolah? Di Negeri Bulan hanya keluarga kerajaan yang memiliki guru. Tapi di sini semua memiliki guru." Hime tersenyum karena sangat tertarik pada tempat yang di namakan sekolah.

"Ya intinya kau harus ikut aku ke sana dan aku akan mencari tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Hinata dan kau."

"Iya, baiklah." Ia menurut.

.

.

.

Besok paginya

Seperti biasa aktivitas yang selalu dilakukan oleh para murid. Datang ke sekolah dengan menggenakan seragam dan belajar.

Tapi jam masih menunjuk pukul 7.45 dimana masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum masuk.

Di kantin, di sinilah kita berfokus. Tepatnya pada sepasang manusia yang tengah terduduk berseberangan di sana.

"Ramen sangat enak bukan?" tanya Naruto melahap ramen di atas meja. Ia harus memakan makanan kesukaannya ini untuk menjaganya tetap tenang dan bersikap se-normal mungkin.

"Di istana, kami di larang makan makanan murah."

"Hah?"

"Yoo! Naruto Hinata!"

"Jangan mengagetkan, Kiba! Kami lagi makan." kejut Naruto yang hampir tersedak kuah ramen.

"Hinata, ya saya." Hime menggelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan tersenyum setelah menatap siapa yang memanggil, dia kini berdiri di samping meja.

"Haha lucu sekali Hinata."

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hime binggung membuat yang mengajak bicara semakin binggung.

"Naruto, tumben sekali Hinata tak marah aku menggagetkannya?" Kiba berbisik ke telinga Naruto. Padahal biasanya gadis itu tidak akan segan-segan meninjunya.

"Biarkan saja pergi kau!" usir Naruto, takut akan Kiba menaruh curiga.

.

.

.

"ASTAGA KAMI-SAMA! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN LELAKI INI ADALAH ORANG YANG MEMIMPIN NEGERI INI?!" komplain Hinata tak percaya pada betapa bodohnya Toneri.

Ia baru tahu ternyata tabib yang Toneri maksud itu adalah DOKTER!

"Aku tak sakit ataupun gila kau tolol bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" rontak Hinata tapi tak ada satupun yang mau melepaskan dirinya yang di ikat paksa di atas kasur.

"AKU BUKAN HIME YANG KAU MAKSUD! AKU HINATA!" pekiknya frustasi saat dokter tadi menarik kelopak matanya ke atas dan mengamati mata bulannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, tabib?" tanya Toneri khawatir.

"Maaf, Yang mulia. Sebaiknya Hime diberi obat penenang dulu." sarannya karena Hime tak kunjung diam dan terus saja menggeliat layaknya cacing, serta jangan lupakan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga.

"HAH?!" Hinata kaget. Suntik maksudnya? APA KAU TAHU BETAPA TAKUT HINATA PADA BENDA TAJAM?!

"Tidak tidak! Tolong kyaaaahhh tolong jangan jarum huaaaaaa!" Hinata semakin histeris saat benda tajam yang terlihat sangat kuno mulai mendekati lengan putihnya.

"NARUTO Huaaaaaaaa!

"Tolong aku"

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Sory sebelumnya banyak typo padahal dah dicek masih aja ada typo nyebelin emang huh!

Hmm aneh ga sih ceritanya

Tiba2 kepikiraan ini. Dimana ada dua Hinata dari dua tempat yang berbeda dengan dua karakter yang berbeda dan suatu hari tanpa sengaja mereka bertukar tempat dan bertemu lelaki yang berbeda pula.

Sampai jumpa lagi

Btw suka lihat yang mana neh

ToneriXhina atau NaruXHime? Karena masih awalan alias pengenalan mungkin, romance nya masih ga nyampe padahal Author yang nulis aja ga sabar mau ke bagian romancenya :v

Enjoy

Semoga suka

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh perutku mual." Keluh Hinata berjalan ling-lung sambil terus mengelus lembut perutnya di balik pakaian berwarna perak. Ia baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar yang sebelumnya baru tersadar dari tidurnya yang disebabkan oleh obat penenang.

"Kamu terlihat lebih tenang sekarang." Senyum di bibir Toneri mengambang. Baru saja ingin mengunjungi Himenya tapi pas sekali dia sudah siuman. "Tentu saja harus, aku memanggil tabib terbaik dari Negeri ini untukmu." tambahnya senang tapi itu malah membuat Hinata menatapnya kesal. Dia seperti tengah pamer alias sombong.

"Dokter tolol kek gitu apanya yang bagus? Dia memberiku obat yang membuatku mual!" tanpa basa-basi Hinata mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Dikira aku gila apa sampai harus di suntik!" tambahnya melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Toneri.

Tapi ia berhenti di langkah ke lima.

Dagunya terangkat ke kanan menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

"Apa mungkin aku harus mengecilkan sedikit suaraku?" inner Hinata bertanya.

Setelah ia pikirkan, ia cukup takut akan mendapat suntikan menyakitkan itu lagi karena ia terus memberontak layaknya orang gila.

"Hm sepertinya. Lagipula bukankah memudahkan aku untuk kemana-mana kalau dia mempercayaiku?" satu sudut bibir Hinata terangkat, ia menyeringai ketika kepalanya terangguk-angguk. Ide yang bagus, ah ia begitu pintar.

"Anoo" Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum sembari menatap Toneri. "Aaa Tone-Yang mulia." Hinata tersenyum manis. "Aku minta maaf untuk… Ya intinya aku minta maaf kalau aku salah." Ucap Hinata berusaha memakai nada selembut mungkin meski caranya bicara masih menyebalkan.

"Ayoo…" Toneri melangkah melewati Hinata dan Hinata mengikuti. "Kemana?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman.

"Waktunya kita belajar." Jawab Toneri. Ia tahu Himenya suka belajar, ya anggap saja ini adalah kebaikan hatinya dan ia memaafkan Hime atas tingkahnya yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Iya baikl-Hah?" kepala Hinata baru saja mencerna kata 'belajar.'

"Belajar? Sinipun harus belajar?!" oh tidakkkkk Hinata benci belajar!

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Portal : Different

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Different by Authors03

Romance/Fantasy

Please.. Don't like don't read thanks.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kringgggg

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan tempat duduk sang Hime langsung penuh di kerumunin para murid di dalam kelas.

"Gila Hinata!"

"Apa kau sungguh Hinata? Bagaimana bisa latihan mendadak ini kau mendapat nilai sempurna?!" hal inilah yang menghebohkan satu kelas 12-B.

"Gila aku hampir tak percaya kalau saja tidak melihatnya!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang mendapat juara terakhir? Dan selalu mendapat nilai minus?!"

"Aku suka balajar." Jawab Hime singkat dengan senyuman. Mendapat nilai sempurna sudah sangat mudah meski pelajaran yang ia dapatkan di sini berbeda dari di Istana tapi ia tetap saja bisa menebaknya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan sering berlomba kecerdasan dengan Yang mulia. Ini mudah.

"Oke oke bubar bubar! Sudah jam makan!" sedari tadi mencoba menembus kerumunan, akhirnya Naruto berhasil menyelip. Apa ia lupa mengatakan kalau Hinata itu harusnya tidak sepandai ini?

"Hinata itu tidak suka belajar." Bisiknya di telinga Hime hingga membuat senyum di bibir Hime memudar. Ups apakah ia baru saja membuat kesalahan?

"Bubarrrrr kalian!"

.

.

.

"Seperti biasa, Yang mulia mendapat nilai sempurna lagi." Yang merasa dipuji, tersenyum bangga, "Tapi Hime nilai anda sangat mengecewakan." Wajah Hinata tertekuk ketika guru tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menggerikan.

"…"

"Aku. Aku pusing." Bohong Hinata, sengaja menyentuh keningnya agar lebih menyakinkan. "Kepalaku berputar membuatku tak bisa fokus." Lanjutnya memasang wajah memelas. Persetanlah. Ia paling buruk di pelajaran yang ada angka dan dengan sialnya itu malah ia dapat tadi.

Toneri menatap curiga. Selama ia bersama Himenya, dalam keadaan apapun, dia tidak pernah membuat alasan apalagi mendapat nilai sejelek itu. Ada yang aneh.

"Pelajaran untuk hari ini, selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman yang terletak di samping Istana. Di sinilah Hinata terduduk, merenung di bawah pohon besar.

"Huhu ini menyebalkan. Tak di sana tak di sini mereka membuatku terlihat bodoh." Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tangannya tak berhenti mencubit rumput-rumput yang terpotong rapi di sekitarnya. Ia ingin melampiaskan rasa kesal dengan sedikit kecewanya ini.

"Iya aku tak pandai tapi coba saja kalau tadi si sialan itu tak di sana. Guru itu pasti akan menyebutku bodoh." Oceh Hinata lagi.

"Kamu tidak bodoh, Hime dan tidak akan ada yang berani menyebutmu begitu." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap siapa yang baru saja bersuara.

"Kau selalu saja ada di depanku ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku." Toneri tersenyum. Apa itu mengartikan Ia selalu ada untuk Himenya ini?

Toneri bersimpuh, tangannya menyelipkan surai indigo Hinata ke belakang daun telinga.

"Mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" tanya Toneri ketika kepala Hinata kembali tertunduk.

"…" Hinata berpikir keras.

"Mungkinkah dia akan mengusirku kalau tahu aku bukan orang yang dia maksud?" batin Hinata bertanya. Kemana ia akan pergi kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Atau lebih parahnya bagaimana kalau lelaki ini malah marah dan membunuhnya? Mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi bisa juga tidak. Siapa yang tahu dia marah karena merasa dibohongi?

"…" Hinata binggung harus berbuat apa tapi mau tak mau, ia menjawab. "Tidak. Aku hanya…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Kenapa kamu menangis, Hime?" dengan siggap, Toneri menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jarinya.

"Hiks bibirku sakit awww." Desis Hinata yang hampir saja membuat Toneri jungkir balik.

Astaga. Sepertinya memang ada sedikit masalah pada kepala Himenya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengigitnya begitu kuat, bodoh!"

"Huuu jangan mengataiku! Bibirku sakit!"

.

.

.

.

19.21

"Ada apa dengan kamu, Uzumaki Naruto?" Hime bertanya ketika ia melihat Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dia terlihat gusar.

"Aku khawatir. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar Hinata, tempat ia melamun sedari tadi.

"Tenang saja, saya yakin dia baik-baik saja." Hime tersenyum, Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Kau sendiri yang bil"

"Memang benar, tapi sebagaimana Yang mulia bersikap. Yang mulia tidak pernah menyakiti saya." Jawabnya menyakinkan tapi tak cukup membuat Naruto yakin.

"Kalian berbeda." Naruto memberi jeda. "Kalian beda. Hinata tidaklah sepertimu bahkan kau bukan dia dan dia bukan kau. Bagaimana jika ada tingkah Hinata yang membuatnya sangat marah hingga dia menyakiti Hinata?" Naruto membuang nafasnya kasar, ia frustasi. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Selain membuat Hinata menghilang, ia juga berbohong kepada semuanya.

"Maafkan saya…" Hime memainkan kedua ibu jarinya di atas perut ketika kepalanya tertunduk. Iapun tak bisa menjamin apapun karena selama di dekat Yang mulia, ia selalu bersikap selayaknya.

"…"

"Seharusnya aku ikut dengannya." Tiba-tiba Naruto membuat topik baru hingga membuat Hime menatapnya.

"Harusnya aku ikut menyentuh map itu tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi hingga aku mengabaikannya dan kemudian..." Naruto menarik nafas panjang, wajahnya memerah. Kalau saja waktu itu ia mengikuti Hinata seperti seharusnya, mungkin saat ini setidaknya ia masih bersama Hinata, Hinata tidak akan hilang dan sendirian di luar sana.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ini bukan salahmu." Hime mendekat dan mengelus lembut pundak Naruto, berniat menenangkannya tapi

Naruto malah memeluknya erat.

Sangat erat hingga Hime merasa sulit bernafas tapi ia tak berkomentar. Ia mencoba membantu lelaki yang terlihat sangat frustasi ini.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

"Auch!" langkah Hinata terhenti karena ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Tangannya meraih pintu kamar tepat di depannya untuk menahan berat badannya. Rasanya sulit bernafas.

"_Hyuuga Hinata baik-baik saja, percayalah."_

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ada sesuatu yang menyinggahi pikirannya layaknya memori.

"_Dia sungguh membuatku gila. Hinata, seharusnya aku tak membiarkannya meski itu hanyalah permainan. Harusnya aku tak membiarkannya."_

"_Kita akan mengembalikannya, pasti. Jangan menangis, Uzumaki Naruto."_

.

.

.

"Iya… Iya, kau benar." Naruto menjauh dan menggelap air mata dengan jari tangannya.

Sekali hembusan nafas, ia tersenyum. Berusaha seoptimis mungkin, "Kita akan mengembalikan Hinata, pasti" ucap Naruto optimis membuat Hime membalas senyumannya.

"Iya, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!" panggil Hinata tersadar dari pemikirannya.

Dengan cepat, ia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan mencari Naruto kemana-mana.

"Naruto!?" tapi karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, langkahnya terhenti.

Sejenak ia mencerna soal apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Naruto… me-memeluk... aku?" masih bingung.

"AKU?!" Pekiknya terkejut.

"Jadi, maksud dia Hime itu adalah AKU?!" Hinata menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena terkejut. Awalnya ia bingung bagaimana bisa Toneri tidak bisa membedakan dirinya dan Hime tapi sekilas pemikiran yang entah nyata atau tidak membuatnya mengerti.

"Tidak tidak. Mungkin kami hanya mirip. Iya tentu saja. Dia tak mungkin aku. Aku'kan ada di sini." Hinata masih tak mengerti. Ia harus memastikan benar atau tidak apa yang baru saja melintasi pikirannya. Tapi omong-omong bagaimana bisa ia melihat Naruto tapi abaikan itu.

"Aku harus tanya padanya." Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar Hinata tahu jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Bukannya aku mencurigainya tapi tidakkah dia memang mencurigakan?" Toneri berpikir di dalam bak mandi yang berisi air hangat serta ditaburi bunga-bunga.

Aroma bunga membuatnya tenang.

Hime membuatnya pusing.

"Jawablah, Shion."

"Maaf, Yang mulia. Hamba tidak begitu memperhatikan Hime." Yang diajak bicara menjawab apa adanya.

Sebelum ada yang berpikiran aneh-aneh. Shion adalah dayang pribadi Toneri dan yang sekarang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tujuannya di sini hanyalah mengambilkan handuk untuk yang tengah berendam setelah menyiapkan air hangat di dalam bak itu. Ia tak mengintip dan apapun itu, Ia hanya berdiri dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Harusnya kamu memperhatikannya. Bukankah itu termasuk pekerjaanmu?"

"Maafkan hamba, Yang mulia."

"Toneri!"

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari emas tak jauh di depan Toneri terbelah dan siapa ini.

"Hime?"

"Kyaaaah!" dengan segara Hinata membalikkan badan.

"KAMAR MANDI?!" Hinata kira ruang pribadi adalah kamar entah apa yang jelas bukan kamar mandi tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan seorang perempuan di kamar mandi?!" tanya Hinata terkejut. Apakah ia baru saja menggebrek sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?

Shion memberikan Toneri sebuah handuk dan kemudian pamit keluar dari ruangan.

"Hime, kenapa kamu ke sini?" Toneri menghampiri dengan handuk putih yang sudah menutup pinggang hingga lututnya.

Telanjang dada, iyap benar sekali.

"Astaga!" Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya saat ia tak sengaja menfokuskan matanya ke six pack du perut Toneri. Hampir saja ia tercekik oleh teriakannya yang tak sempat keluar.

Badannya gagah. Aaaa! Abaikan itu.

"Yaampun jangan katakan aku baru saja memergokimu." Ucap Hinata panik tapi itu malah menghadirkan senyuman lucu di wajah Toneri.

"Apakah di matamu kami terlihat seperti sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?" Toneri bertanya dengan nada lucu.

Menilai dari perempuan yang Hinata lihat tadi masih lengkap dengan pakaian dan hanya berdiri lumayan jauh dari Toneri yang berada di dalam bak mandi. Sepertinya jawabannya, "Tidak. Kurasa tidak." Jawab Hinata. "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di kamar mandi, berdua?" tanya Hinata aneh setelah ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Toneri. Hanya menatap mata Toneri, tidak kemana-mana. Ia perlu tenaga tambahan untuk mempertahankan matanya agar tidak turun ke bawah.

"Dia dayang." Toneri menjawab singkat.

"Tapi tetap saja dia perempuan! Apakah wajar seorang gadis berada di dalam kamar mandi seorang lelaki yang tengah mandi?" tanya Hinata lagi. Apalagi mereka bukan suami istri, mungkin juga bukan sepasang kekasih jadi apa maksudnya ini?

"Apa kamu cemburu?" tanya Toneri lucu membuat Hinata membantahnya dengan cepat, "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Bukan itu maksudku."

"Dia dayangku. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya dia melayaniku? Itu peraturannya, kamu tahu itu?" percayalah Toneri tak pernah melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti yang tengah gadis ini pikirkan.

"Melayani, apa maksudmu juga termasuk itu-itu?" Hinata menekankan kata 'itu-itu', Toneri mengerti apa maksudnya. Pasti itu soal sesuatu yang intim.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hime. Hanya mengerjakan kebutuhkanku." Jawab Toneri jujur tapi Hinata masih tak puas akan jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"KEBUTUHAN APA DI KAMAR MANDI? Kau dimandikan? Atau apa? Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus dimandikan bukan?" suara Hinata naik seoktaf sebelum kembali normal.

"Aku ini Raja. Orang lain mengerjakan, aku menikmati. Mengapa kamu bersikap seperti itu? Apa kamu tak suka?" Toneri mencoba menggoda tapi itu malah membuat Hinata semakin kesal dan malu.

"AKU TIDAK!" bantah Hinata cepat ketika ia merasa Toneri memojokkannya. "Aku ini perempuan. Maksudnya kalau saja aku memergoki cowokku berdua dengan seorang wanita tentu saja aku marah. Iya, aku marah!" anggap saja Hinata tengah membela perempuan yang di lamar Toneri. Ia harus, tentu saja. Perempuan mana yang tak marah melihat lelakinya berduaan dengan seorang perempuan dan jangan lupakan dia tak berpakaian. Apa saja bisa terjadi entah sengaja atau tidak. Pantas saja dia di tolak, memang sangat wajar!

"Omong-omong soal perempuan." Hinata mengubah topik ketika teringat akan tujuannya ke sini.

"Aku adalah Hime, benar bukan?"

Krik krik

"…"

Toneri membisu.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, ikut membisu ketika tatapan Toneri berubah.

Bukankah ini pertanyaan yang bodoh?

"Tidak maksudnya. Aku adalah Hime. Bukan maksudku astaga gimana cara mengatakannya." Rasanya Hinata ingin mengutuk otaknya yang begitu lamban menciptakan kata-kata yang pas.

"Aku adalah Hime?" astaga Hinata.

"…"

"Hime, kamu sangat aneh. Tentu saja kamu Hime." Jawab Toneri aneh.

"Misalnya aku bukan Hime, apakah aku terlihat seperti dia?" tanya Hinata lagi, membuat alis Toneri naik sebelah.

"Kamu adalah Hime, dari sisi manapun. Kamu adalah Hime. Kamu tidak berniat membohongiku dengan mengatakan kamu bukan Hime hanya karena kamu tidak senang aku meminangmu bukan?" jawab dan tanya Toneri. Kalau iyapun dia lakukan, sangat tak mungkin Toneri akan mempercayainya. Dia jelas-jelas Himenya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, aku memang bukan dia?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Toneri, Hinata kembali bertanya dan pertanyaan ini cukup membuat Toneri memutar otaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu bukan Hime-ku?" Toneri mengulang pertanyaan yang ia dengar jelas. Pertanyaan bodoh apa ini?

"Iya…" Hinata menegaskan. "Bagaimana kalau aku hanyalah seseorang yang mirip dengannya…?"

…

"jika begitu. Kamu…"

.

.

"Kamu akan mati."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Yey chapter 3 selesai

Menurut perkiraan kayaknya bakal panjan cerita ini. Kayaknyaaa

See youuu


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana kalau kamu bukan Hime-ku?" Toneri mengulang pertanyaan yang ia dengar jelas. Pertanyaan bodoh apa ini?

"Iya…" Hinata menegaskan. "Bagaimana kalau aku hanyalah seseorang yang mirip dengannya…?"

"jika begitu. Kamu…"

"Kamu akan mati." Seriusnya raut wajah Toneri membuat Hinata menelan ludah, khawatir dan takut.

"Ahahaha bercanda." Hinata tertawa kaku, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menegang. "Bercanda. Kau sangat serius, Toneri ahahaha."

"Aku juga bercanda, Hime." Toneri tersenyum manis tanpa tahu kalau jantung Hinata hampir saja meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. "Sudah aku katakan itu tipuan yang bodoh."

"Ahahahaha"

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

Portal : Different

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Different by Authors03

Romance/Fantasy

Please.. Dont like dont read thanks.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"Meski lebih banyak bangunan daripada hutan yang luas, dunia masih saja indah."

Jam menunjuk pukul 06.21

Di pusat kota, di sinilah Naruto dan sang Hime berada tepatnya di bagian taman kota. Menikmati pemandangan dan udara pagi yang segar.

"Pakaiannya pun meski edikit aneh, bukankah ini pakaian yang indah?" celana jeans dengan kaos putih. Ia bahkan baru tahu apa itu celana. Di tempatnya semua orang memakai pakaian yang lebih terlihat seperti kain.

Badan itu terputar menikmati dingin sang angin dan hangatnya mentari yang baru saja terbit.

Ini sangat menyenangkan. Ia bisa kemana saja dan menikmati. Ia sungguh merasa bebas.

"Hati-hati. Kau akan jatuh kalau terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia terlihat sangat senang hingga dia tak bisa berhenti menatap kesana-kesini. Bangunan, langit, taman, pohon, rumput, jalan dan manusia yang tengah berlalu. Dia tidak melewatkan apapun.

Hingga dia melihat sebuah kursi panjang dan memilih duduk di sana, tentunya Naruto mengikuti.

"..."

"Jika aku melakukan hal yang sebelumnya Hinata lakukan. Menurutmu apakah aku akan bisa menyusulnya?" tiba-tiba Naruto membuka topik setelah temenung cukup lama.

"Apa hal itu akan menjaminmu sampai ke sana? Bagaimana kalau tidak?" sang Hime bertanya.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak? Naruto berusaha menyakinkan dirinya atas rencana yang terus saja berputar di kepala.

"Anggap saja itu berhasil tapi bagaimana kalau kamu tidak muncul di tempat di mana Hinata berada?"

"..." Naruto terbungkam. Tentunya masalah ini akan semakin rumit bukannya beres.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku. Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu tadi? Hah?!" Hinata mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Toneri hingga membuat Toneri menggeleng.

"Kita akan pergi ke Kerajaan Sabaku sekarang. Kamu adalah juru bicaraku, apakah kamu sudah menyiapkan segalanya?" Toneri mengulangi ucapannya barusan dengan nada yang jauh lebih jelas.

"Kau tak bilang apapun dan tiba-tiba saja"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya jauh hari, Hime. Apa kamu lupa?" sela Toneri. Tak biasanya Hime begini ceroboh. Bahkan dia selalu saja sudah sedia tanpa perlu Toneri memanggilnya.

"Mati aku." Badan Hinata lemas. Rasanya berat sekali di sini. Semuanya terasa seperti pekerjaan.

"Anoo apa yang perlu aku siapkan?" tanya Hinata pasrah.

"Suara dan logika, Hime. Cuma itu." Toneri tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Haha iya cuma itu..."

.

.

.

"Kamu bahkan tidak bisa menunggangi kuda. Apa itu cuma alasan agar kau bisa berdua denganku?" Toneri tak bisa menahan senyum bahagia tapi Hinata yang teduduk di depannya tak tampak senang. Dia tampak frustasi.

"Aku lupa ingatan. Jangan tanya-tanya kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tak berguna." Jawab Hinata lemas, tak berdaya.

Alasan yang sangat meragukan dan aneh tapi Toneri tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Kuda yang ia dan Toneri tunggangi melaju diikuti oleh beberapa pengawal di belakang.

Urusan kerajaan, kau tahu. Itu kenapa Toneri harus pergi ke Negeri tetangga tapi Hinata bukan anggota kerajaan. Ia tak tahu apapun.

"Kepalaku berdenyut." Gumannya putus asa. Tak kuasa menahan banyaknya beban pikiran, Hinata menyandarkan samping wajahnya ke area leher Toneri. Bahkan tangan yang semula menggengam tali yang terikat di kuda hitam ini berpindah ke sisi baju merah Toneri, ia mengengamnya erat untuk memastikan badannya yang lemas ini tak terjatuh.

Sekian lama, rasanya cuma sekaranglah tingkah gadis ini yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dan perutnya berbunga-bunga. Ini yang tengah Toneri pikirkan.

"Hime, apa kamu bersedia menikahi"

"Tidak..." sela Hinata cepat dan malas.

Hm cukup menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur tenang karena memikirkannya."

"Apa... Kamu mencintainya, Naruto?" tanya sang Hime. Ia bisa lihat itu di mata Naruto.

"Aku..." Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa harus menjaganya. Kami selalu bersama." Jawabnya ragu tapi itu membuat yang mendengar yakin kalau tebakannya benar.

"Menurutmu apa itu cinta?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Hime yang melemparkan senyuman tipis kepadanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah memikirkan soal cinta." Jawab Naruto jujur. Hinata selalu ada untuknya. Ia tak merasa perlu pendamping.

"Yah tentu saja. Karena kamu selalu bersama dengannya hingga kamu merasa tak perlu siapapun." Ia melanjutkan, "Tapi umurmu sudah hampir menginjak 19, mungkin kamu harus mulai memikirkannya. Seseorang yang akan menemani dan bersamamu." Memikirkan mendapat sosok seperti itu membuatnya senang tapi belum ia temukan sosok itu hingga kini.

"Aku masih muda." Naruto terkekeh. Hime berbicara seolah dirinya sudah sangat dewasa. " Bagaimana denganmu? Umurmu 3 tahun lebih tua dariku tapi kau juga tetap sendiri. Seorang Raja ingin menikahimu tapi kau malah menolak." Apakah ini bisa dibilang bodoh? Seorang raja ingin menikahi seorang gadis sebatang kara yang bahkan tak setingkat dengannya. Ini adalah keberuntungan luar biasa.

"Aku hanya tidak mencintainya." Jawab Hime jujur dan ini adalah satu-satunya alasan ia menolak.

"Seseorang pernah bertanya, hidup dengan orang yang mencintaimu meski kau tak mencintainya atau hidup bersama orang yang kau cintai tapi dia tidak begitu. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Seseorang yang aku cintai?" jawab Hime ragu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hidup dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai di dalam satu atap?

"Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja. Selama dia mencintaimu, kau takkan pernah tersiksa tapi jika kau bersama orang yang tak mencintaimu, rasanya seperti neraka." Naruto bukan pakar cinta bahkan ia tak pernah pacaran tapi entah kenapa ia berbicara sok begini.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Hime berpikir. Hidupnya cukup menyenangkan selama ia bersama Yang mulia. Meski ia tak sadar kalau lelaki itu mencintainya. Tapi seperti apa cintanya? Apakah pantas seseorang seperti ini menerima cinta lelaki seperti itu?

"Berikan dia kesempatan. Kau tidak akan menyesal." tambah Naruto menyakinkan kalau lelaki itu mungkin saja yang terbaik untuk gadis ini.

"Aku lapar." Hime mengubah topik pembicaraan karena tak berniat membahas lebih lanjut.

"Ayo, pergi makan."

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Hinata.

Selang satu jam, mereka tiba.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Kau datang dengannya lagi, Toneri."

Wah mereka terlihat akrab, itu yang Hinata pikirkan.

Setelah tiba, pengawas menuntun mereka ke sebuah ruangan. Meja yang melingkar dengan seorang lelaki bersurai merah di sana dan tentunya beberapa pengawal yang setia berdiri di sekitarnya. Itu yang Hinata lihat.

"Calon istriku, tentu saja." Dengan bangga Toneri menjawab dan mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tersedia, Hinata mengikuti duduk di sebelah Toneri.

"Hime?"

"Hah? Iya aku." Hinata menjawab cepat saat lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Gaara memanggil.

Cukup lama dia mengamati wajah Hinata sebelum mengatakan. "Hm ini perasaanku saja atau kamu memang sedikit lebih jelek dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu?" kening Hinata berkerut. Tak dia, tak dia responnya sama-sama menyebalkan.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ini perasaanku saja atau KAMU memang sedikit lebih menyebalkan dari terakhir kali kita bertemu?" meski asal, Hinata tetap ingin membalas. Persetan ia akan di hukum atau apa karena lancang. Ia hanya ingin membalas.

"Bwuahahaha! Apa ini perasaanku saja atau kamu memang lebih menarik dari sebelumnya?" syukur dia tak marah tapi apakah itu pujian? Hinata tak senang.

"Ehem." Toneri berdehem. " Mari kita selesaikan urusan kita." Ia tak suka melihat rambut merah itu memuji Himenya.

"Santai Toneri. Kita punya banyak waktu. Prajurit yang aku tugaskan belum tiba. Mari kita sedikit berbincang." Gaara menjawab santai. Sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan seorang teman tidak buruk bukan?

"Sake?" Gaara menuangkan minuman dari guci kecil ke gelas kecil Toneri dan Hinata.

"Tidak, aku masih 18" tolak Hinata cepat.

"18? bwuahahaha ya meski kelihatan seperti itu tapi aku tahu kamu. Umurmu 22, Hime." Astaga Hinata lupa dimana ia berada untuk sejenak. Tapi seberapa dekat gadis ini dengan raja itu sampai dia berbicara seakrab itu hmm...

"Ayo minum." Karena mereka berdua mengangkat gelas, mau tidak mau Hinata mengikuti. Ia teguk sake yang terasa pahit ini di kala mereka berdua melakukannya. Ugh ini sangat pahit meski terasa enak.

Gaara kembali menuangkan.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah? Aku terus mendengar dia adalah calon istri tapi tidak pernah menjadi istri." Gaara membuka topik untuk berbasa-basi.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, Gaara. Semua ada waktunya." Toneri menjawab dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Cih, padahal dia ditolak." Batin Hinata berdecih tapi ia memilih tak ikut campur pada percakapan yang mungkin akan menyulitkannya.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana pernikahan impianmu, Hime?" Gaara bertanya. Meski Hinata tak mau menjawab, ia tak punya pilihan bukan?

"Menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai pastinya. Itu sungguh sebuah impian." Senyuman manis sebagai bumbu jawabannya.

"Hahaha tentu saja. Kamu akan menikah dengan Toneri, siapa lagi yang kamu cintai?" Hinta ikut menoleh di saat ia sadar Toneri menoleh dan tersenyum penuh artian padanya. Sepertinya Hinta membawa topik ini ke arah yang salah.

"I...iya haha siapa lagi yang aku cin-tai. Tidak ada." Dasar.

"Maaf paduka, hamba sudah tiba." Seorang prajurit dengan pakaian baja berlutut dan memberi hormat kepada Gaara.

"Berdirilah, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" dia berdiri dan kemudian menjawab. "Semuanya berjalan lancar, Paduka. Hamba telah menyelesaikan tugas hamba." Tangannya terangkat dan membuka penutup baja di bagian mulut kemudian melepaskan topi baja itu dari kepalanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku ada tugas lagi untukmu."

"Hamba siap menerima titah, Paduka." Jawabnya lantang. Prajurit ini adalah prajurit nomor satu Gaara. Terpercaya dan terhebat.

"Siapkan pasukan dan kita akan menyerang Negeri hujan bersama sekutu dalam waktu singkat.

"Apa?!" Hinata terperanjat kaget atas apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Mengapa kalian mau menyerangnya?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Perebutan wilayah dan untuk memperluas wilayah tentu saja. Pertanyaanmu aneh, Hime." Jawab Gaara terkejut pada suara teriakan tadi.

"Tidak boleh." Timpal Hinata cepat. "Tanah kalian sudah seluas ini mengapa harus menambahkannya lagi dan dengan perang? Itu bukan hal yang bagus. Akan ada korban atas perbuatan kalian." Jelasnya tak setuju pada apapun yang dua raja ini rencanakan.

"Hime, kamu seharusnya membantu. Mengapa kamu jadi membela yang lain?" heran Toneri pada sikap Himenya.

"Aku tidak membela. Aku hanya bilang itu bukan hal yang bagus. Menciptakan korban itu bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang raja'kan?" Hinata cemberut. Apa dia gila memasukkan Hinata pada rencana gila mereka? Mungkin Hinata tidak ikut menyerang tapi tidakkah itu kejam?

"Hime"

"Intinya aku tak suka! Jangan melakukannya Toneri." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Apa kamu baru saja memerintahku?" Toneri terkejut. Di depan Gaara? Berani sekali dia.

"Persetan dengan peraturan kerajaan raja atau apapunlah! Aku mau kabur dasar kau raja yang jahat!" Toneri dan Gaara terdiam saat Hinata mengangkat kedua sisi gaunnya dan berlari pergi dengan langkah yang kasar.

"Wow..." Gaara terpukau atas sikap gadis yang ia kenal sangat sopan dan terhormat menjadi sangat jauh dari kata sopan dan bahkan manja. "Dia berubah menjadi sangat menggemaskan. Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?"

"Diam kau, Gaara."

.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Hime." Naruto menangkap tubuh Hime yang hampir tersungkur ke lantai karena tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Ucap sang Hime membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan melanjutkan acara jalannya di sebelah Naruto.

"Dia pasti sangat senang memiliki seseorang sepertimu." Naruto menoleh.

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin dia biasa saja." Jawab Naruto ragu.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu. Kamu orang yang baik." Entah apa arti senyuman yang Naruto liat sebelum wajah cantik itu tertunduk.

"..."

"Aku merindukan dia..." ucap Naruto tersenyum miris. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Maaf..." Hime mengambil lembut tangan Naruto di saat langkahnya terhenti. "Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa selain menghiburmu." Ia tersenyum saat mata Naruto dari tangannya beralih ke mata.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Hinata terhenti setelah ia berjalan cukup lama tanpa tujuan.

Hutan. Iya, sepertinya Hinata berada di dalam hutan atau tepatnya tersesat.

Tapi kejadian waktu itu terjadi lagi.

Ia melihat Naruto menggengam tangan gadis itu dan menatapnya.

.

.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya..." wajah Naruto terlihat sendu. "Tidak ada yang lain di kepalaku selain bagaimana cara mengembalikan Hinata." Tambahnya berharap akan adanya keajaiban.

.

.

"Naruto..." raut wajah Hinata sedih.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto bodoh."

.

.

"Yaampun. Bukan aku yang mengatakannya." Seolah tersadar dari alam bawah sadar, Hime menarik tangannya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Hinata?!" Naruto mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tadi seperti Hinata.

Hinata... Ia dengar Hinata menyebutnya bodoh.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud berbicara begitu. Terjadi begitu saja." Kejut Hime tak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Ini sungguh diluar kesadarannya.

"Hinata?!" Naruto menyentuh kedua pundak Hime dan menatap dalam matanya. Ia seperti melihat Hinata tadi.

.

.

.

"Kabur, kabur saja kenapa harus lapor-lapor, Hime?" Toneri memakai nada mengejek. Cukup lama mencari akhirnya ketemu juga gadisnya ini.

Pipi Hinata membulat, cemberut. Alisnya tertekuk dan ia menatap tajam Toneri yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan kuda hitam.

.

.

.

"..."

"Maaf." Naruto menjauh di saat apa yang ia kira tak sesuai harapannya. "Tadi aku seolah melihat Hinata." Lanjutnya putus asa. Ia kira kalau saja ia menyentuh gadis ini, Hinata akan bisa melihatnya ternyata itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ayo pulang."

"Iya, Naruto."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau ke sini hah?!" Hinata menghampiri Toneri yang baru saja turun dari atas kuda dengan langkah besarnya.

"Mencarimu, tentu saja." Jawab Toneri apa adanya. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan gadis ini sendirian.

"Hei, omong-omong apa lelaki memang tak bisa dipercaya?" Hinata menatap Toneri. Ia ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Toneri binggung apalagi di saat Hinata tiba-tiba menggengam tangannya.

"Kamu sangat mirip dengannya." Hinata meniru adegan yang ia lihat tadi. "Dia berbicara begitu seperti akan mencintai gadis itu tapi kemudian dia bilang apa yang dia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara mengembalikan gadis yang lain. Dan caranya bicara sama sekali tak menyakinkan. Kau percaya itu? Lelaki tak bisa dipercaya. Berkata begitu di saat dia memegang tangan gadis lain." Oceh Hinata tak suka. "Apa kau bisa putus dengan lelaki yang bukan pacarmu? Ini menyebalkan!" lanjutnya lagi. Ugh ia selalu saja menghajar Naruto kalau Naruto membuat sesuatu yang menyebalkan tapi sekarang mereka terlalu jauh untuk Hinata bisa melakukannya.

"Siapa yang tengah kau bicarakan?" bukannya jawaban yang Toneri dapatkan tapi malah air mata.

"Huuuuuuu kenapa aku merasa sedih." Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Ia sangat menyebalkan. Badannya bergetar dan dadanya terasa sangat tak mengenakkan. Ia benci sejauh ini dari Naruto.

"Kamu seperti bukan gadis yang kukenal. Mengapa kamu menjadi begitu lemah?" tak tahan melihat air mata yang mengalir, Toneri memberi sebuah pelukan. "Kamu membuatku merasa harus melindungimu."

Hinata menyandarkan keningnya ke pundak Toneri. Menikmati lembutnya Toneri memeluk.

Dia sangat lembut, selalu begitu sikapnya. Selain suka melarang seenaknya, dia lelaki yang baik. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, mengapa kamu di tolak?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakan sesuatu yang harusnya kamu jawab?" Toneri terkekeh. Tampan, kaya raya, Raja. Ia memiliki segalanya. Apa yang membuatnya pantas ditolak? Tidak ada tapi gadis ini melakukannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku lupa ingatan. Katakan padaku apa ada hal yang pernah membuatku marah?" pinta Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menatap Toneri yang tampaknya tengah berpikir.

"Hmm kalau diingat-ingat, sepertinya ada." Toneri mencoba mengingat kejadian dulu, kejadian dua tahun lalu di saat pertama kali ia mengenal gadis ini. "Kamu sangat marah sampai kamu mengatakan aku seseorang yang sangat kasar hahaha." Toneri terkekeh ketika mengingatnya, awal mula ia jatuh hati pada gadis ini.

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hime."

Flash back

.

.

.

.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

Srekk srekkk

Toneri menurunkan kembali panah yang tak sempat ia bidik karena suara gaduh yang entah berasal dari mana.

"Iitai!" desisan kesakitan sontak membuatnya berlari menghampiri semak-semak, asal suara tadi.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kyaaahh!"

Plaaaaakkk

Toneri membeku di tempat. Niatnya hanya membantu gadis yang tersungkur di tanah tapi gadis itu menamparnya dengan sangat kuat sekali di pipi antiknya.

"Apa kamu sudah gila?!"

"Kamu yang gila! Tak seharusnya seorang lelaki menyentuh seorang perempuan tanpa izin. Apa kamu tidak sekolah?!" Toneri dibuat terdiam atas kelancangan itu. Niatnya ingin bermain dengan hewan di hutan ini tapi ia malah merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis yang entah siapa ini.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

"Kamu tetap tak harus tiba-tiba muncul dan menyentuhku!" padahal Toneri hanya mencoba menarik lengannya, membantunya berdiri.

"Hei, kamu sebaiknya minta maaf padaku karena telah menamparku." Toneri memperbaiki posisi berdirinya menjadi tegap, ia menatap tak suka gadis yang baru saja berdiri dengan menyapu pakaiannya menggunakan tangan.

"Akan aku tambahkan lagi kalau kamu mengulanginya lagi." Ancam gadis itu kemudian pergi begitu saja membuat Toneri menatapnya tak percaya. Manusia mana yang dengan lancangnya memperlakukannya seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ditemukan?"

"Benar, paduka." Prajurit itu membungkuk hormat pada rajanya yang tampak sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. "Saya yakin gadis itu akan berada di sana setiap pagi."

"Besok juga kita pergi." Toneri memberi jeda.

.

.

.

Dan besoknya di sinilah mereka berada.

Sang pemeran, Toneri langsung mendapatkan tatapan tak suka dari gadis yang menamparnya semalam.

"Bisakah kita bicara empat mata?" Gadis itu tampaknya menyadari suasana akan menjadi sangat buruk ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara di keramaian sini jadi dia berlalu pergi diikuti oleh Toneri dan dua orang prajurit.

.

.

"Aku akan memaklumimu karena aku menduga kamu tak mengenal aku, jadi sekarang aku menunggu permintaan maafmu." Gadis iti harusnya bertekuk lutut dan memohon ampunan di saat dia tahu dengan siapa dia tengah berhadapan tapi.

"Siapapun kamu, tak berarti bisa bersikap seenaknya. Menggunakan kekuasaan seperti ini? Kamu harusnya malu." Siapapun dia bukan berarti dirinya harus bertekuk lutut, bukankah begitu?

"Kamu benar-benar lancang."

"Aku tidak, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Kalau kamu tak ingin dijawab, jangan ajak bicara." Setiap gadis itu berbicara, Toneri merasa jengkel tapi sedikit di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa geli.

"Tak ada peraturan yang tak bersalah meminta maaf hanya karena dia tak memiliki kekuasaan."

"Kamu benar-benar menantangku?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Kamu yang datang padaku hari ini dan menuntut maaf dariku dengan memamerkan siapa kamu."

"Prajurit!"

.

.

Flashback end.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kenapa berhenti?! Lanjutkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya!" tuntutnya penasaran tapi Toneri malah tersenyum kikuk.

"Yaa kemudian aku kesal. Kamu terus menjawabku setiap kali aku mengatakan sesuatu, tapi jauh di dalam hati, aku merasa lucu. Kamu cukup manis, aku tak pernah menyadari kapan aku menjadi sangat ingin menempatkanmu di sisiku." Toneri melanjutkan dengan sedikit kekehan.

Toneri pov

Menyenangkan.

Apa kamu tahu bagian mana yang paling menyenangkan?

Ketika dirimu adalah raja, perintahmu adalah mutlak. Tak ada yang boleh menantangmu tapi bukan berarti kamu akan selalu benar. Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa gadis ini sangat berani dan pintar. Tapi aku merasa akan senang memiliki teman beradu mulut ini.

"Bawa dia ke istana." Perintahku yang pastinya langsung dituruti.

"Turunkan aku! Kamu tak bisa lakukan ini padaku!" Dia memberontak dengan menatapku kesal dan aku mendekatinya. Mengikis jarak di antara wajah kami dengan dia yang di gendong bak karung beras di pundak prajuritku.

"Kamu bilang aku menggunakan kekuasaan? Biar kutunjukkan seperti apa itu menggunakan kekuasaan."

Pov end

"Kau menyiksanya sampai dia menurut?" tebak Hinata syokk.

"Kamu kira aku seperti itu? Toneri menatap tak percaya. Dia benar-benar melihat Toneri sebegai orang yang jahat.

"Kau menamparku lagi, Hime!" lanjutnya geram mengingat masa lalu buruk itu.

"Wah? Serius?!" Hinata terkekeh membayangkan seperti apa wajah Toneri yang ditampar bukan sekali tapi dua kali.

Toneri pov

"Lancang sekali kamu!" geramku mencengkram kuat tangan yang menyentuhku.

"Iittai!" tapi kemudian melihat wajah kesakitannya, aku melepaskannya. Aku memalingkan wajah dan melangkah pergi. Marah tapi juga tak mau membencinya.

Pov end

"Hanya itu, hanya itu pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menyakitimu." Sekarang Toneri juga berpikir keras. Mengapa dirinya di cap kasar hanya karena itu? Dirinya ditampar dua kali tapi ia tak pernah berpikir Himenya adalah gadis yang kasar.

"Lalu apa lagi setelah itu?" tanya Hinata masih penasaran.

"Setelah di istana, ah peraturannya adalah anggota kerjaan harus menuruti rajanya tanpa alasan apapun dan mereka yang dianggap keluarga harus bersikap terhormat. Kamu sangat tahu itu jadi, begitulah kamu dengan terpaksa menjadi gadis baik di depanku." Toneri tersenyum lucu.

"Aku merindukan wajah yang tampak sangat ingin menghajarku kalau saja bisa." Ia menatap lurus ke arah langit. Ia merindukan Himenya yang seperti itu karena sekarang Himenya tampak berbeda. Tapi seperti sekarang atau dulu, satu hal yang ia tahu. Gadis ini tetap tak mencintainya.

"Sekarang mengingat seperti apa tangannya menamparku membuat hatiku berdebar." Lanjutnya mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi.

"Kau gila, itu bukan sesuatu yang mendebarkan." Toneri terkekeh. "Aku tahu, hanya saja rasanya menyenangkan seseorang marah padaku karena tak ada yang berani melakukannya." Iya, dirinya adalah raja, tak akan ada yang berani.

Tangan Toneri terangkat membelai surai indigo Hinata. "Kamu terasa berbeda tapi kamu tetaplah Himeku, hanya saja kadang aku merasa merindukanmu." Hinata bisa melihat jelas rasa rindu dari senyuman tipis dan mata Toneri.

"Kau tak jahat." Salahkah jika ia mencoba menghiburnya?

"Hm?" alis Toneri naik sebelah.

"Kau tak kasar. Maksudku aku pasti sudah gila karena membencimu hanya karena masalah kecil itu." Toneri menahan tawa kecilnya. Apa dia baru menyadari betapa lembutnya Toneri sekarang?

"Tidak Hime, karena kamu sangat istimewa, kamu menjaga dirimu itu kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu karena aku bahkan tak pernah minta maaf padamu." Toneri menambahkan. "Bayangkan saja jika dulu kamu tak seperti itu, kamu takkan bersamaku sekarang. Aku merasa bersyukur karenanya." Dia begitu lembut dan tulus. Dia sangat menenangkan. Setiap kata dan tangan lembutnya. Gadis yang dicintainya seharusnya merasa sangat beruntung.

Hinata tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Rajaku yang malang." Ia berdiri dan mengacak surai perak Toneri. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengakui kebenarannya bahwa ia bukan gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi Hinata merasa takut. Entah takut akan resikonya atau takut akan kecewanya Toneri. Toneri memiliki hati yang sangat lembut, ia tak merasa tega menyakitinya.

Toneri tersenyum ketika ia mengambil tangan Hinata dan menatapnya. "Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

**Portal : Diffrent**

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Diffrent by authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Tolong."

"Tolong."

"Tolong bawa aku pada Hinata!"

.

.

"Naruto?" pintu terbuka dan gadis bersurai indigo itu tak menemukan apa yang ia cari tapi sesuatu di atas lantai menarik perhatiannya. Dia mendekat dan meraih selembar maps itu.

Pupil matanya membesar, raut wajahnya terkejut.

"Jangan bilang..."

.

.

.

"Hei, prajurit. Apa kamu mendengarkan aku?"

"Hah?!" detik itu juga Naruto tersadar dari lamuannya. Tanpa sadar ia menatap ke sekitarnya dan ia melihat nuasana yang berbeda ppadahalia berada di kamarnya tadi. Ada seseorang bersurai merah terduduk di depannya tapi mengapa ia berlutut padanya?

"Aku berfikir soal menculik sang Hime. Toneri pasti akan sangat marah sekali, aku panasaran." Raut wajahnya ragu.

"Hime?" Naruto tersentak. Hime, apakah Hime yang dia maksud adalah seseorang yang mirip dengan Hinata?

"Tapi dia bisa saja menjadi gila dan melakukan apapun untuk membalasku." Gaara makin ragu, meskipun hanya untuk bercanda Toneri tak terasa seperti akan memakluminya. Dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Lihat betapa sabar dia, kau tahu dia sangat mencintainya.

"Lupakanlah, kau boleh pergi." Ucapnya tapi Naruto tak mengerti. Hanya saja ia bangkit dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

"Astaga dimana aku?" pikir Naruto panik. Tanpa ada yang curiga ia kabur dari istana tempatnya muncul dan lari kemana saja sesuai kakinya membawa tapi ia benar-benar tersesat. Hanya ada hutan di sini, ia tak tahu harus ke mana sungguh membuatnya bimbang. Tapi mengingat betapa terkejut dirinya mengingatkannya pada Hinata. Apakah Hinata setakut ini ketika tiba-tiba muncul? Hanya saja dimana Hinata sekarang? Setelah mengelilingi istana ia tak bisa menemukan Hinata. Dengan berat hati, ia harus yakin bahwa Hinata tak berada di sana tapi jika saja tidak di sana. Dimana dia? Apakah Naruto muncul di tempat yang berbeda dengan Hinata?

.

.

.

20.04

"Mengapa membawaku ke sini?"

"Tidakkah kamu suka? Udara di hutan ini sangat dingin dan sangat damai. Kita bisa melihat jelas bintang-bintang dari sini" Jawab Toneri menikmati segarnya oksigen.

"Aku ingin memberimu ini." Acara mengamati sekitar Hinata terjeda. Ia menoleh ke arah telapak tangan Toneri.

"..." ada cincin emas di sana.

"Aku tahu kamu mungkin masih keberatan tapi aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku, Hime." Hinata terdiam. "Aku menjadi sedih mengingat ucapan Gaara bahwa aku selalu mengatakan kamu milikku tapi kamu tak pernah menjadi milikku." Sekarang sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat dan juga melihat Toneri seperti ini membuat Hinata merasa semakin menyesal telah menipunya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hime." Hinata hanya membisu, tak berani bersuara.

"..." ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepala untuk menatap tapi ketika Toneri mencoba mengambil tangannya, ia melangkah mundur selangkah dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke belakang badan. Ia menatap penuh penyesalan, Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang karena rasa bersalah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Toneri tak seharusnya melamar. Bisakah Hinat menolaknya? Bagaimana jika dia kecewa?

"Aku"

Ucapan Hinata terjeda. Ketika ia mencoba mengangkat kepala ia melihat sesuatu jauh di belakang Toneri. Meski keadaan gelap ia merasa tak asing dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Warna cerah itu berlari melewatinya.

"Naruto?!" apa yang ia lihat membuat Hinata lupa ada seseorang berada di depannya. Apa yang berlari menjauh membuatnya mengangkat kedua sisi gaun dan berlari pergi untuk memastikan, berharap bahwa dirinya tak salah.

Tidak! Ia tak mungkin salah. Selama di sini belum pernah ia menemukan siapapun dengan rambut berwarna cerah itu.

"Naruto!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Halooo

Maap semua gegara agak gak hm apa ya sebutannya ya pokoknya lama update deh. Author berusaha. Ya meski ga bagus. Nikmatila

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Seumur hidup, Toneri bersumpah tak pernah ia rasakan denyutan menyakitkan seperti ini di hatinya. Sakit karena di tolak, sakit karena tetap bersama orang yang menolaknya, sakit karena terlalu dan terus mencintainya. Rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia alami sekarang.

Ia membeku, benar-benar membeku. Jiwanya seolah meninggalkan raga ketika gadis yang ia lamar melupakan dirinya dengan mudah dan memanggil nama lelaki lain. Tak hanya sampai di sana, gadis itu meninggalkannya demi mengejar lelaki yang ia panggil itu. Dirinya seolah bukan apa-apa, tak berarti sama sekali bagi gadis itu. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Hatinya sangat pedih.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

**Portal : Diffrent**

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Diffrent by authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

"Apa kamu benar-benar sangat sakit sampai kehilangan fungsi otakmu?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti karena lengannya di tarik ke atas dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku. Ini benar-benar penting." Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain mengajar orang yang ia lihat tapi Toneri tak melepaskannya bahkan menguatkan cengkraman.

"Lepaskan aku." Ia menjadi panik ketika punggung orang yang ingin ia kejar semakin mengecil. Ia benar-benar harus memastikan siapa orang itu.

"Diam dan lihat aku." Toneri menarik tangan Hinata mencoba membuat Hinata yang ingin melepaskan diri menghadapnya.

"Toneri. Aku benar-benar harus"

"..."

"Aku bilang lihat aku." Badan Hinata melemah. Lelaki tadi sudah hilang entah kemana ketika tarikan kuat dari tangan Toneri membuat badannya sedikit oleng.

"Apa aku harus mengulangi lagi ucapanku?" gadis ini bahkan tak mau menatapnya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan dirinya yang terus menahannya. Siapa yang dia lihat dan sepenting apa orang itu sampai membuat gadis ini bertingkah seperti ini?

"Aku perintahkan kamu untuk melihatku." Tiga kali mengulang dan Akhirnya gadis itu memutar badan, mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

Bukannya Hinata mencoba bersikap tak berperasaan tapi keadaan tepatnya hatinyapun tengah kacau membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan seperti apa kondisi hati Toneri sekarang. Apa yang ada di kepala Hinata saat ini hanyalah ia ingin tahu apakah benar orang tadi adalah Naruto? Jika iya, Bagaimana dan mengapa dia muncul di sini?

"Aku benar-benar kacau." Kepala Hinata tertunduk, mengabaikan Toneri yang masih belum melepas lengannya. Pikiran Hinata kalut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Setidaknya ia harus tahu siapa orang tadi.

"Seandainya saja aku tak mencintaimu seperti ini." Kepala Hinata mendonggak karena Toneri meraih dagunya.

"Kamu"

.

.

.

"Hah!" rasanya seperti tersadar dari lamuan. Gadis yang biasa di panggil Hime menggeleng cepat. Ia melihat sang Raja dan dia tampak sangat kecewa

"Mengapa aku bisa melihatnya?" apakah itu sungguh terjadi atau hanya hayalan? Selain itu gadis yang mirip dengannya terlihat sedih.

"..." sekarang Naruto juga entah ada dimana. Ia sendiri di rumah ini, melamun, terdiam tak tahu apa yang tengah dan harus ia lakukan.

Sedikit rasa sesal menganggu pikirannya tapi ia tak merasa ingin pulang.

"Mengapa dia marah...?"

.

.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, mengabaikan kau tadi."

"Apa kau tahu? Hal yang paling kubenci adalah melakukan kesalahan. Aku begitu sabar karena jika saja aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah apalagi padamu, aku merasa akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku tapi kamu bahkan tidak mencoba menghargaiku." Kemudian Toneri melangkah pergi dengan menarik lengan Hinata yang tak pernah ia lepas.

"Lepaskan aku! tanganku sakit." Sakit? Jika saja dia tak memiliki wajah itu, Toneri bersumpah akan membuatnya dalam masalah besar tapi ketika ia melihat wajah itu, hatinya luluh. Ia takut melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat gadis itu menangis. Toneri mencoba menekan rasa kecewanya sebisa mungkin karena ia takut melakukan kesalahan tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia merasakan sakit.

"Mulai sekarang aku tak izinkan kamu keluar dari dalam istana dan aku tak izinkan kamu bertemu siapapun."

"Aku tak mau!" rontak Hinata mencoba menghentikan langkah kakinya tapi gagal karena tenaga Toneri terlalu kuat dibanding tenaganya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak melakukannya dengan sengaja, Toneri. Kau tak bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku." Rasanya Hinata seperti akan menangis. Ia merasa takut dan juga khawatir. Jika Toneri benar-benar mengurungnya, bagaimana bisa ia mencari orang yang ia lihat tadi?

"Sayang sekali, aku bisa." Jawab Toneri tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan, mengabaikan Hinata yang mencoba melepaskan lengan kecilnya.

"Aku bukannya mengabaikanmu. Aku juga dalam masalah." Sayang sekali Toneri tak ingin mendengarkan.

.

.

.

.

"Hah~ hah~" Naruto menelan ludah untuk mengurangi rasa kering di tenggorokan. Ia terus berlari dari tadi tapi ia tak menemukan apapun di bawah langit yang sudah gelap. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah keluar dari dalam hutan karena sekarang tempat ini dipenuhi oleh gubuk. Hari sudah malam dan sangat dingin, ingin rasanya berteduh tapi ia tak tahu apapun tentang tempat ini. Dimana ia harus pergi?

"Apakah Hinata di sini?" ada sesuatu hal melintasi benak Naruto. Gadis yang mirip dengan Hinata itu mengatakan dia tinggal bersama raja yang pastinya di dalam istana.

Mungkinkah?

"..." Naruto menatap istana besar yang bisa ia lihat dari sini. Tempatnya lumayan jauh tapi mungkinkah Hinata berada di sana?

"..."

.

.

.

"..." tak ada sepatah katapun. Toneri pergi dengan mengunci pintu kamar Hinata setelah memaksanya masuk. Hinata bisa melihat jelas kekecewaan dari mata Toneri sesaat sebelum dia menutup pintu.

"Toneri! Buka pintunya!" Hinata mendekati pintu emas kamarnya. Ia memutar ganggang pintu tapi pintu itu tak mau terbuka.

"Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu, aku serius tapi kau membuatku takut. Tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini."

"Aku hanya ingin pulang."

.

.

"..."

Toneri masih belum beranjak dari balik pintu tanpa Hinata tahu. Ia berdiri di sana untuk mendengar apa saja yang akan keluar dari bibir Hinata.

.

.

"Kau tahu Bagaimana rasanya bersama orang yang menolakmu. Seharusnya kau paham perasaanku di sini takut dan khawatir bertanya-tanya soal bagaimana keadaan Naruto." Suara Hinata melemah. Ia memutar badan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu emas.

"Aku seperti melihatnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah itu dia atau bukan. Apakah dia datang untukku?" kepala Hinata tertunduk. Seandainya ia bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Toneri tapi Toneri tak terlihat seperti mau mendengarkan. Yang dia perdulikan hanyalah dia mencintai gadis ini dan gadis ini harus bersamanya. Dia tak mau memperdulikan apapun selain itu.

.

.

"Kau tak tahu seperti apa rasa sesalku karena aku tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Dia terdengar begitu menyesal.

"..." tubuhnya terasa letih. Toneri menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu, kepalanya kosong tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Ia mendengar semua kalimat Hinata dari balik pintu ini tanpa tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Kau sangat baik, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi semuanya terjadi seperti ini."

"..."

"Salahkah aku jika aku mengharapkan kau untuk mau mendengarkan dan mengerti...?

"Kau tak mau mencoba mengerti."

.

.

"Bukan hanya kau yang sedih. Tapi kita semua merasakan hal yang sama." Hinata menggigit bibir bawah untuk menekan denyutan pedih di dalam dadanya.

.

.

"Aku sedih, Naruto juga pasti sedih."

"Maafkan aku..."

"..." Tak ingin mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi. Toneri melangkah pergi.

.

"Ampun, Yang Mulia. Ada seorang warga di luar dan dia mengatakan mencari seseorang di dalam istana ini." Seorang prajurit menghampiri dengan hormat, menghentikan langkah Toneri.

"Tapi dia tak sadarkan diri, sepertinya karena lelah. Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Yang Mulia?"

"..."

"..." dua menit terdiam karena pikiran Toneri sedang bertarung membuatnya melamun. Mungkinkah orang itu...

Seseorang yang Hinata cari?

Mungkinkah?

Dia...?

Dia sungguh muncul di sini?

"Bawa dia masuk dan panggilkan tabib."

.

.

.

To be continue

Naruto dlm masalah hm

Harusnya swmalam dah up tapi ada urusan maap

Maaf. Kalau ga bagus tapi semoga bisa mengisi waktu luang bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Rasanya tak menyenangkan melihat wajah yang bukan apa-apa dibanding dirinya. Ia merasa kesal.

Tak lama menunggu, mata itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata biru dan sang empu langsung mendudukkan dirinya, menoleh ke arah samping.

.

.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto menatap lelaki yang terduduk di bangku mewah di sebelah kasur, menatapnya entah dengan artian apa.

"Apa kamu Naruto?"

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" Naruto malah bertanya balik. Ketika ia mengamati sekitarnya, ia melihat cahaya mentari masuk melewati jendela yang tertutup tirai berwarna putih. Ia tak ingat apapun setelah merasa tubuh lemahnya tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah.

"Mengapa kamu datang ke sini?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto, Toneri membuat pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku mencari temanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya tap"

"Temanmu berpindah tempat ke sini dan seseorang yang mirip dengannya muncul di sana." Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Sekarang kamu mencoba untuk membawanya kembali." Sepertinya lelaki ini adalah teman Hinata. Pasti Hinata yang menceritakannya.

"Tapi kau salah."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak paham.

"Hime. Apakah Hime pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Mengatakan kalau Hinata hanya bisa kembali jika orang yang mirip dengannya kembali ke tempatnya dan menyentuhnya."

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut pada apa yang ia dengar. Jikasaja ucapannya benar, lantas untuk apa ia ke sini? Dirinya tak menyelesaikan masalah melainkan membuat masalah baru.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membawanya kembali."

"..."

.

.

.

"Hah! Hah!" langkah kaki di balik flat shoes itu berhenti. Ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk mengatur rasa lelah.

"Berhenti kau, pencuri!" teriaknya menyerah untuk kembali mengejar.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

**Portal : Diffrent**

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Diffrent by authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

"Aku sama sekali tak paham. Hime tak pernah katakan apapun." Ucap Naruto bingung. Ia yakin sang Hime tak pernah mengatakan dia tahu soal apapun.

"Tak hanya sampai di sana, dia juga bahkan tak bilang bahwa dia bisa kembali ke sini dengan mudah dan bahkan bisa membawamu." Naruto semakin membeku dibuat kalimat yang tak pernah ia duga. Mengapa? Jika saja ucapan lelaki ini benar. Mengapa sang Hime tak pernah katakan apapun? Mengapa dia merahasiakannya?

"Kau pasti salah, jika saja benar seharusnya dia"

"Dia akan mengatakannya? Begitu pikirmu? Justru dia tak akan mengatakannya karena dia tak ingin dipaksa pulang ke sini." Toneri benci mengakuinya tapi sang Hime bukan hanya menolaknya tapi benar-benar membencinya mungkin juga benci berada di dalam istananya.

"Kami belajar bersama, guru yang sama, selalu bersama. Dia tahu segala hal yang aku ketahui bahkan hal yang aneh sekalipun seperti keajaiban portal ini." Jelas Toneri membuat Naruto berpikir keras.

"Itu sebabnya." Naruto tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa tapi setidaknya sekarang ia tahu alasan sang Hime selalu mencegahnya memainkan permainan yang sama dengan Hinata. "Dia tahu semuanya. Dia sudah tahu Hinata takkan bisa kembali kalau dia tak kembali." Naruto masih saja tak bisa mempercayainya. Dia menutupi semuanya dengan sangat hebat.

"Ketika dua orang dari tempat yang berbeda berpindah tempat, yang dipindahkan bisa kembali kapan saja bahkan membawa siapa saja yang dia sentuh. Tapi yang memindahkan hanya bisa kembali jika yang dipindahkan mengembalikannya." Jelas Toneri. Sesuatu yang ajaib ini dimulai jauh dari leluhurnya tapi tak semua orang mengetahuinya dan tak semua orang bisa melakukannya tapi sejarah terus tercatat hingga ia tahu soal ini. Awalnya Toneri juga tak mempercayai tebakannya tapi lama kelamaan ia tak bisa terus menolak kenyataan bahwa gadis yang bersamanya bukan sang Hime.

"Dan satu hal lagi, mungkin kamu tak memperhatikannya tapi lama kelamaan sikap merekapun akan bertukar."

Naruto tak mengerti. Bertukar?

"Jika kamu melihat perubahan sikap pada Hime maupun Hinata, kamu harus tahu bahwa itu bukan beradaptasi, perlahan jiwa mereka bertukar." Itu bukan masalah kecil. Bagaimanapun meski mereka mirip, mereka memiliki jiwa dan raga yang berbeda, jika saja mereka bertukar mereka bukan lagi orang yang sama, selamanya.

"Mengapa kau bisa mengatakannya setenang itu?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!" Naruto panik memikirkan hal yang dikatakan lelaki itu terjadi. Ia tak mau hal seperti itu terjadi! Ia inginkan Hinata kembali, benar-benar Hinata! Jiwa dan raga yang utuh bukan hanya mirip dengan raganya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Sang Hime memilih untuk tidak kembali dan sekarang kamu di sini, tak ada yang bisa menyeretnya pulang." Kacau, Naruto mengacak kasar surai kuningnya. Dan juga Toneri bukannya tenang, iapun tak mau bersama orang lain selain sang Hime tak perduli seberapa mirip mereka. Bahkan meski ia sempat melakukan kesalahan dengan ingin menganggap gadis itu Hime, ia tetap tak mau.

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengatakannya tapi aku benci mengakui bahwa gadis itu bukan Hime tapi aku mulai bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri mengapa aku ditolak oleh orang yang bahkan sangat mirip. Sebenarnya apa salahku?" ia benar-benar ingin tahu. Sesuai ucapannya, Toneri benci melakukan kesalahan, ia menekan rasa kecewanya dan mendengarkan ucapan Hinata dari balik pintu tapi sampai detik ini ia terus bertanya-tanya soal apa salahnya. Mengapa ia dikecewakan seperti ini?

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah mengembalikan mereka. Apakah tidak ada cara lain? Atau apa saja yang berguna?"

Toneri sedikit berpikir. "Aku punya cara untuk berbicara pada Hime."

"Bagaimana caranya?!"

"..."

.

.

.

Hinata terduduk di samping kasur sambil menatap ke arah pintu. Malam sudah datang lagi tapi pintu kamarnya tak terbuka. Toneri bahkan tak datang, hanya sang dayang yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya tadi.

Hinata menatap tangannya di atas gaun. Entah mengapa dan sejak kapan ia merasa selalu kesepian.

Ceklik

"..." Hinata reflek berdiri menatap siapa yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan menutup kembali pintu itu.

"..." tak tahu harus berkata apa, Hinata hanya diam bahkan sampai Toneri berdiri di depannya.

"Hinata,"

"Hah?" Hinata tersentak ketika Toneri menyebut namanya. Apakah dia sudah tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan? Tapi darimana?

"Tidakkah ada yang ingin kamu katakan padaku?" Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan jari di atas perut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucap Hinata menyesal tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tak bermaksud berbohong tapi aku takut." Ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Mengapa kau takut?" tanya Toneri ingin tahu.

"Karena kau sangat mencintai gadis ini dan kau tak mau mencoba mendengarkanku. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dan aku juga tak ingin kau marah tapi aku tak bisa memaksa diriku menjadi seperti yang kau mau." Ia tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk merasa nyaman di sini dan tak memikirkan rumahnya hanya agar Toneri senang.

"Tapi sekarang kau datang, mengapa?" tanya Hinata. Mengapa Toneri tiba-tiba muncul dan mau mendengarkan bahkan sepertinya dia mencoba menerima alasan Hinata.

"Karena ketika aku mulai memikirkan untuk melepaskannya, aku merasa beban yang ada dipundakku terasa ringan." Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Hanya saja ia ingin mencobanya.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya sampai aku mencoba membuang kenyataan bahwa kamu bukan dia dan dia pergi karena dia membenciku tapi di satu sisi aku merasa seperti mengkhianatinya. Aku mencoba mengakui kesalahanku." Hinata bahkan tak suka pada dirinya karena keras kepala dan tak suka mendengarkan, bersikap seenaknya. Mungkinkah itu juga alasan sang Hime pergi? Sejak awal ia memaksa gadis itu untuk berada di dekatnya tanpa mau mendengarkan apapun darinya.

"Tapi Hinata, kamu harus memaafkanku karena ini." Raut wajah bingung Hinata tergantikan oleh raut wajah terkejut ketika Toneri tiba-tiba menarik tangannya membuat badan Hinata tertarik maju.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaahh!"

Telapak tangan sang Hime menampar kuat udara. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengawasi sekitarnya yang gelap.

"_Tolong, izinkan aku bicara denganmu." _Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan membuat dadanya kempas-kampes. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak sampai tiba-tiba mimpi di mana sang raja menarik tangannya dan mencoba menciumnya.

"Mengapa aku melihatnya?" Hime menekan dadanya yang berdenyut.

.

.

"Ughh!"

"Astaga!" mata Hinata terbelak kaget. Kedua tangannya menutup bibirnya yang membulat sempurna, terkejut karena melihat Toneri tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aku bersumpah itu bukan aku!" Hinata berkata jujur, tangannya bergerak sendiri tadi. Ia tersadar kembali ketika tangan Toneri lepas dari tangannya.

"Hime..." sabar. Sabar. Toneri menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas dan berdenyut. Respon sang Hime sangat cepat sekali. Dia melayangkan Toneri sebelum bibirnya bahkan dekat dengan bibir Hinata. Benar-benar "..."

"_Hinata harus tekejut dalam kondisi aku menyentuhnya. Jadi Sang Hime akan merasakan apa yang Hinata rasa. Lebih baik lagi jika dilakukan ketika sang Hime tengah terlelap karena dia akan melihatku lebih jelas."_ Itu adalah apa yang Toneri katakan pada Naruto tapi kapan terakhir kali Toneri ditampar? Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian masa lalu meski tamparan kali ini jauh lebih sakit, tapi rasanya sama.

"Ughh! Mengapa aku melakukannya?" padahal ia bisa hanya membuat Hinata terkejut tapi ia malah membuat dirinya berakhir dengan tertampar.

"Apa harus kupanggilkan tabib?!" tanya Hinata khawatir. Masih tak paham mengapa tangannya bisa tiba-tiba bergerak tapi kejadian seperti ini mengingatkan dirinya yang melihat Naruto di dunianya. Apakah Toneri mencoba melakukan hal yang sama agar gadis itu bisa melihatnya? Mungkinkah? Ia mulai berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang Toneri tahu tapi ia masih dalam keadaan sangat terkejut untuk bisa mengingat kecurigaannya.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Toneri berdiri masih dengan menyentuh pipinya. Seandainya saja gadis itu bukan gadis yang sangat ia cintai, ingin sekali Toneri mengumpatnya dengan keras karena menamparnya sekuat itu.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Toneri melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat khawatir tapi langkahnya terhenti karena suara Hinata.

"Aku masih ingin tahu mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Sebelumnya kau sangat marah tapi sekarang kau seperti menerima bahwa aku bukan orang yang kau cinta. Bahkan sepertinya kau sudah lama tahu bahwa aku bukan dia." Toneri berbalik menatapnya membuat Hinata bisa melihat jelas bekas tamparan di pipi putihnya.

"Karena kamu bilang aku tak pernah mencoba mendengarkan dan hal itu membuatmu takut." Toneri melanjutkan. "Aku terjaga semalaman karena tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Mungkinkah itu salahku? Apakah salahku karena aku memaksanya untuk tinggal di sampingku?" Toneri mulai menyadarinya percuma menjaga gadis itu untuk tetap di sampingnya ketika dia tak menginginkannya. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Hinata tapi ketika ia mulai menerimanya, ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Sama seperti dirimu. Sia-sia semua yang aku lakukan karena jika kamu tak ingin di sini, apapaun yang aku lakukan tak berguna. Bukankah begitu?" Hinata tak menjawab tapi ucapan Toneri tak salah. Apapun yang dia berikan, apapun yang Hinata dapat, sebaik dan semewah apapun hidupnya di sini, hatinya tetap ingin kembali ke tempatnya semula apapun alasannya. Ia senang Toneri mencoba mengerti hal itu meski pada awalnya dia benar-benar sangat keras kepala. Apakah ada hal lain yang membuatnya berubah pikiran? Cinta bukan hanya soal bersama tapi juga merelakan. Mungkinkah dia menyadari hal itu?

"Terima kasih." Hinata tak tahu apakah ia bisa menghibur Toneri atau tidak tapi ia memberikan senyum bahagia terbaiknya. "Terima kasih untuk mau mengerti. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia." Seandainya ada yang bisa ia lakukan agar Toneri merasa senang, akan ia lakukan untuk membalas semua sikap baiknya.

"..." bukannya mengabaikan senyuman manis itu tapi Toneri tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ia memutar badan dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata. Ia hanya mencintai satu perempuan selama ini tapi Hinata akan segera bertemu dengan Naruto dan meskipun mereka tak bisa kembali ke dunianya setidaknya mereka bersama. Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Sekarang ia akan sendiri di istana besar ini tanpa perempuan yang ia cintai. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Ia akan duduk sendiri di meja makan yang luas, mengingat bahwa sebelumnya selalu ada seorang gadis yang selalu menemaninya.

Belajar sendiri tanpa ada yang bisa menjadi saingan ketatnya.

Berjalan sendiri tanpa bisa mengajak gadis itu berbicara santai.

Pergi sendiri tanpa ada yang berada di sisinya untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Tak ada lagi wajah yang bisa membuat hatinya merasa hangat.

Tak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa ia tatap dengan penuh cinta.

Semuanya benar-benar hilang.

Tak akan ada lagi orang itu.

Tak ada lagi orang yang benar-benar ia cintai sepenuh hati.

"Tapi aku...

.

.

-tidak merasa bahagia."

.

.

.

To be continue

Semoga suka

Sebenarnya karakter Toneri di sini terlalu sabar habis gimannya si hime itu kan penakut kali takutnya kalau sampe toneri buat kesalahan sikit lebih besar dia bakal semakin takut atau ga percaya sama Toneri tapi ya begitulah. Mungkin ga begitu bagus tapi silahkan di nikmati

Q : Apakah hime tak bisa balik?

A : Ya dia bisa! Tapi dia tak mau.

Ichiko : senang kalau kamu suka, terima kasih banyak :"

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak bisa. Aku tak mau Hinata melakukannya." Naruto menarik Hinata ke belakang punggungnya. Matanya menatap tak senang lelaki di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tak bisa membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja." Kedua mata itu beradu, sama sekali tak berniat mengalah.

.

.

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Naruto?! Kau sungguh Naruto?!" Hinata menatap tak percaya siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

Yang diajak bicara tersenyum, antara lega dan senang. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu berdandan sangat cantik sekali dengan mengenakan gaun yang indah. Apakah seperti ini hidupnya di sini? Tapi Naruto lebih merindukan gadis itu dalam celana panjang dan tampang kekanakan bukan elegan.

"Narutoo!" bukan jawaban yang Naruto dapatkan tapi pelukan. Hinata berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Kau benar-benar Naruto!"

.

.

.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Pertama kalinya aku dikhianati." Oceh lelaki berambut merah itu tak senang. Salah satu prajuritnya menghilang entah kemana. Itu adalah sebuah pengkhianatan.

"Omong-omong terakhir kalinya kamu bilang akan menikah, aku sudah mengundang semua raja yang ada di negeri ini. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku karena mereka berjanji akan hadir. " Dia tersenyum penuh kebangaan karena ia menduga Toneri akan senang semua orang tahu akhirnya dia menikah dengan orang yang paling dia suka tapi dia tak tahu Toneri gelisah.

"Kau sebaiknya cepat menentukan tanggal karena mereka takkan bisa menunggu lama." Toneri masih tak menjawab. Ia akan sangat senang kalau saja semuanya berjalan lancar tapi sialnya ia bahkan tak punya calon sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya tak akan terjadi sungguh bukan ide yang bagus. Hal itu selain memalukan akan sangat menghina dirinya.

"Aku sudah meminta prajuritku untuk membagikan undangan, Gaara. Apakah kau belum mendapatkannya?" Toneri memaksa senyuman dan hal itu mengagetkan Gaara.

"Wah akhirnya." Ia tak menyangka akhirnya mereka akan segera menikah tapi ia senang mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Jadi, dimana calon istrimu? Aku akan dengan senang hati mengucapkan selamat padanya." Toneri lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu bisa melakukannya nanti di acara pernikahan kami."

"Yah... Yah, baiklah." Dia sangat posesif sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera pergi." Ia datang hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal itu. Tentu saja ia harus datang sendiri sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

.

.

Begitulah yang terjadi. Toneri muncul untuk menemui Hinata dan Naruto yang sibuk berbicara di kamar Hinata dengan mengatakan.

"Aku tak bilang aku perlu bantuan tapi kalian harus membantuku."

Mereka berdua saling menatap penasaran pada apa yang ingin Toneri katakan.

"Hinata harus pura-pura menikah denganku dan setelah itu aku akan izinkan kalian pergi." Rencananya ia hanya perlu menikah dan setelah itu tak masalah Hinata tak pernah keluar dari istananya, tak akan ada yang curiga. Hal itu lebih bagus daripada menyebarkan berita ia tak jadi menikah.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang.

"Aku tetap tak mau Hinata melakukannya." Pura-pura atau sungguhan, ia tak ingin Hinata mengikat janji suci dengan lelaki ini. Pasti ada ide yang lebih bagus lagi selain memalsukan pernikahan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku tak keberatan." Hinata menyela membuat mata yang tengah beradu menoleh.

"Toneri bersikap sangat baik padaku bahkan kita. Dia membiarkan kita pergi, aku ingin membantunya." Hanya pura-pura, ia ingin membalas kebaikan Toneri bahkan jika hanya sekali ini saja.

"Kamu ingin melakukannya?" tanya Toneri memastikan, meski dia tak mau sekalipun, Toneri terpaksa memaksanya. Ia tak ingin harga dirinya terluka.

Hinata mengangguk yakin. Baiklah, sedikit ragu tapi ia mencoba menyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Idenya akan berjalan lancar dan dirinya dan Naruto akan keluar dari tempat ini.

"Prajurit!" beberapa orang berpakaian pengawal di depan pintu kamar yang tak tertutup melangkah mendekat.

"Ha'i Yang Mulia?" mereka membungkuk hormat.

"Sebarkan pada semua warga dan kerajaan tetangga bahwa pernikahan kami akan di adakan tiga hari lagi."

"Siap dilaksanakan, Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Demi apapun, Naruto bukan punya saya, punya Masashi Sensei, saya hanya pinjam saja.

**Portal : Diffrent**

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

Portal : Diffrent by authors03

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

"Ini agak mencurigakan." Ketika sang prajurit dari kerajaan tetangga pergi, Gaara tersenyum karena beberapa hal muncul di kepalanya. Sehari setelah membahas pernikahan dengan Toneri, ia mendapat undangan bahkan jarak harinya terlalu dekat seperti dia terburu-buru.

"Kalian dengar itu? Pastikan semua raja dari semua negeri datang." Tapi abaikan itu, ia akan sangat bahagia menghadiri pernikahan temannya yang sangat ia nantikan.

"Akhirnya bulan lagi calon." Gaara tak bisa menahan senyumannya membayangkan wajah bahagia Toneri.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu terburu-buru?" hanya tertinggal satu hari lagi. Bahkan malam ini juga sudah di adakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan pesta besar besok.

Di sini Hinata terpaksa tersenyum, terlihat bahagia berdansa dengan sang Raja karena semua mata tertuju pada mereka di tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

"Aku kira kau ingin segera pergi?" tapi bukan hanya itu alasannya, alasan yang lain Toneri tak merasa sanggup melihat wajah itu lebih lama lagi. Semakin ia melihatnya, semakin ia merasa bimbang dan rindu pada sang Hime.

"Aku tahu tapi meskipun ini palsu aku tetap saja merasa takut." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia bahkan tak tahu akan pergi kemana setelah keluar dari sini tapi ia tetap ingin segera pergi bersama Naruto.

Deg!

Cuma akting

Cuma drama

Cuma palsu

Mata Hinata terpejam karena sedikit terkejut ketika tangan Toneri menariknya membuat badan mereka menempel. Mereka berdansa dalam jarak yang sangat dekat diiringi oleh alunan musik yang lembut. Ia tak boleh terlihat mencurigakan sama sekali.

.

.

.

"_Aku merasa tak baik mengatakan ini tapi aku sungguh mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu." _Mengapa wajah sang raja muncul? Mengapa ia bisa merasakan tangan lelaki itu menyentuhnya? Kapan terakhir kali mereka berdansa? Ia tak ingat tapi ada sesuatu menjanggal di hatinya dan rasanya tak nyaman.

"_Aku mengharapkan kau bertemu gadis yang benar-benar sangat mencintaimu dan membuatmu bahagia." _Ia bisa melihat manisnya senyuman lelaki itu seolah dia sangat menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia bisa melihat wajah kecewa dan terlukanya. Apakah benar dirinya adalah penyebab raut wajah itu ada? Mengapa raut wajahnya begitu hanya karena dirinya?

.

.

Badan Hinata berputar sebelum Toneri kembali meraih tangannya tapi kemudian wajahnya tertunduk.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" mencoba tak mengacaukan situasi, Toneri memeluk Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

"Mengapa aku menangis? Hiks"

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu lambat dan juga cepat. Naruto tak bisa keluar dari kamar selama tiga hari ini dikarenakan di luar terlalu ramai. Toneri mengatakan ia adalah prajurit di salah satu kerajaan, akan sangat buruk sekali kalau ia terlihat di sini itu sebabnya ia hanya bisa sembunyi di dalam kamar. Tapi ia gelisah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin membayangkan Hinata menikahi lelaki itu meski hanya pura-pura.

.

.

"Hei berhenti kamu! Tolong berhenti! Biarkan aku bicara padamu!" benar dugaannya, pencuri yang mengambil tasnya kemarin tak akan pergi jauh dari gang kecil ini. Sampai ke ujung dunia, akan ia tangkap lelaki itu.

Ia harus!

"Tolong berhenti!" sungguh sia-sia sekali ia belajar bela diri tapi tak diajarkan bagaimana cara berlari dengan cepat.

"Ini aku! Apa kamu tak mengenalku?!"

"Tolong berhenti!"

.

.

Apa kau bisa mendengar sekuat apa jantung Hinata berdebar? Badannya sedikit bergetar karena takut berjalan menyusuri altar beralas karpet merah.

Rasanya baru kemarin tapi tiga hari sudah berlalu. Pestanya di adakan dengan sangat mewah di dalam salah satu ruangan supar luas di dalam istana. Kedua sisi di penuhi oleh para tamu undangan sedangkan dari sudut ke sudut ruangan sampai luar istana di jaga ketat oleh para pengawal. Kaki Hinata terasa lemah sekali memikirkan betapa banyak mata tertuju padanya tapi ia mencoba untuk berjalan lurus menyeret gaun putih panjang yang ia kenakan.

Keringat menetes dari dahi kirinya ketika matanya melirik ke arah tamu undangan yang ada. Mereka berpakaian sangat mewah sekali bahkan aura mereka sangat tegas kali.

.

.

.

"Iya, ini aku." Tak perlu waktu lama lelaki itu berlutut.

"Maafkan hamba, tak bisa mengenali Hime."

"Tak apa, tolong bangunlah. Mengapa bisa kamu sampai di sini?"

"Hamba juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja hamba muncul di tempat aneh ini." Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia bertanya padahal ia jelas tahu bagaimana bisa prajurit dari kerajaan Sabaku ada di sini.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang."

"Apakah anda tahu jalan pulang?" dia menatap terkejut dan yang diberi pertanyaan hanya mengangguk.

"Berikan aku tanganmu."

.

.

Kedua mempelai menyatukan kedua tangan mereka dalam posisi berhadapan. Hinata merasa nafasnya tercekat. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada menikah sungguhan. Terlalu banyak saksi di sini, Bagaimana jika mereka curiga bahwa pernikahan ini palsu?

"Jangan takut." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menatap Toneri yang terlihat sangat tenang. Dia seperti pembohong andal, bagaimana bisa dia setenang itu membohongi satu negeri? "Ini akan segera berakhir."

.

.

Tanpa sadar sang Hime tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Wajah sang Raja muncul di kepalanya membuat dirinya lupa akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba hamba muncul di sini?" sang prajurit mengajukan pertanyaan ketika sang Hime tak melakukan apapun tapi tampak melamun.

"Hamba sedang di atas poh"

"Di atas pohon?" baru saja tersadar dari lamuan. Tunggu!

Apa ia bilang di atas pohon?!

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!"

.

.

.

"Heh!" Hinata tersentak ketika punggungnya terasa sangat menyakitkan seperti terbentur. Matanya perlahan kabur dan kesadarannya perlahan hilang.

"To...ne...ri"

Badannya merosot ke bawah tapi terlebih dulu ditangkap oleh Toneri sebelum menyentuh lantai.

"Hime?!" saat itu juga semua tamu undangan menjadi panik bertanya-tanya soal apa yang terjadi pada sang mempelai yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan pastinya Toneri dalam keadaan jauh lebih panik lagi.

"HIME!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Bye bye


End file.
